Dimensional Illusion
by ultimate mayhem
Summary: On an average day the various Pretty Cure come across new warrior. Who are they and what is it the enemies want from them? Fined out! Any questions, doubts, and corrections can be sent to me in a pm. I'm not totally familiar with Pretty Cure and this will include things from many other things as well.
1. A New Arrival

Dimensional Illusion

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the Pretty Cure, Yu-Gi-Oh! (GX/5Ds), Fate/Stay Night characters or concepts. I only own a few OCs in this.

Chapter 1 A New Arrival

"It's nice to be able to relax in a while don't you think?" asked a girl with short orangish hair who sat on a bench with a two other girls. One had long blue hair and the second had long blond hair in a braided tail.

"Indeed Nagisa." replied the blue haired girl. "But aren't you relaxing too much?"

"That's true Konoha-san." said the blond.

"Hey come on Hikari." said Nagisa. "While we don't have to fight we should relax."

"That's true-mepo." said a voice.

"But we need to be ready-mipo."

"For what-popo?" asked a third voice. As if on cue there was a loud explosion on the street in front of them. From the smoke of it a guy with red hair who was dressed in red, a blond girl who wore a blue shirt, vest, skirt, shoes, and fingerless gloves, and a girl who had light red hair and was dressed in green outfit similar to the blond were thrown back. The guy was holding a girl around 12 years of age with a purple cat and the girl in green was holding a girl around the same age who held a white bunny and small polar bear.

"What now?" asked the blond girl.

"Here." said the guy handing her the girl in his arms. "For now both of you stand back and let me handle them."

"But there's no way you'll be able to handle them alone." said the girl in green.

"I've got an idea so don't worry. Just find cover." said the guy.

"Understood." said both girls before taking off.

"So you stand alone against me?" asked a voice before a strange creature suddenly appeared. Then its shadow extended created more of the same creature.

"Emissary of Light, Cure Black!"

"Emissary of Light, Cure White!"

"The Shining Life, Shiny Luminous." said a third voice. "The heart of light and the will of light will make everything into one." the guy in red turned to see the girls.

"We are Pretty Cure!" they said.

"So you have allies." said the creature.

"Dude I don't fucking know who they are." said the guy as he drew two pistols from the lower back part of his shirt. "Game on mother fucker." he said as red smoke began to emerge from his body. "You three just watch."

"But we can help." said Cure White.

"I don't doubt you're strong but it's foolishness to face an enemy without measure their strength." replied the guy. "And call me Inferno." he said before looking up.

"What's wrong?" asked Cure Black.

"You're gonna get down." said Inferno.

"Why?" asked Shiny Luminous.

"Now." he said. The three ducked and something sped by them and stopped next to Inferno. The three saw it was a blond girl who was wearing what looked like pants that were black on the outside and orange in the middle with boots, and a black top that form what looked like an w near her neck and a u at her chest in orange. Her top also exposed her midriff.

"I thought I told you to go back." said Inferno

"Well someone has to keep an eye on you." said the girl as she pulled out what looked like a small violet metal stick which extended on both ends, both of which had silver blades at the ends.

"Have you been practicing?" asked Inferno putting his guns away and drawing the sword at his left side.

"Why of course I have." said the girl. "And call me Lightspeed by the way."

"You really think you can stop us?" asked the creature.

"For now we just need to beat you to get back what you stole, right?" asked Inferno as the smoke around him became a red aura. The girl now identified as Lightspeed gained a similar aura. Then the two charged and slashed at the enemies but their weapons simply went thought many of them giving the creatures the chance to confuse them by moving in a phantom like manner. "Ah to hell with this. Lightspeed." he said turning to her. She nodded and jumped towards the Pretty Cure. At that Inferno sheathed his sword and held out his hand causing a demonic looking scythe/guitar weapon to appear. Then he began to play causing violet lightning to shoot around. This caused the shadows to disappear. "Now!" At that Lightspeed threw her weapon along with a small knife. The double bladed weapon went through the original creature and the knife hit the violet part of the weapon causing it to start vibrating uncontrollably before it caused the creature to shatter.

"Nice going." said Inferno taking the weapon off the ground before tossing it back to Lightspeed.

"Thanks." said Lightspeed.

"Who exactly are you guys?" asked Cure Black.

"I'll explain but first let's get outta here." said Inferno putting his hand out. Lightspeed put her hand on his followed by the others. At that all of them vanished in a fiery aura.

A few miles from there a group of six girls was walking out of a mall when they saw something seemingly explode near the end of the street. The six looked at each other before taking off. At the end of the street there were three people. A dark skinned guy with long hair who wore green and yellow clothing similar to Inferno's, a girl whose hair and clothes were pink and carried a sword on her back, and a guy who wore all black in the same style as the other guys appeared.

"Mother fucker that hurt." said the guy in black.

"Bullshit. You just wanted to curse." said the guy dark skinned guy. "Anyway looks like they're out." he said holding a guy not much younger than him who wore a white suit who had a grey cat on him that had an earring on it.

"Boys we need to focus since there was an enemy after us." said the girl as two humanoid rats and two humanoid bats monster appeared in front of them.

"Well I'm a little sore but I'm up for a little fun. How about you Cyclone?" asked the guy in black.

"I'm always up for some fun Shadow." replied Cyclone. "How about you Tekisei?"

"I'm game." said the Tekisei. The creature were ready to attack when they all heard someone yell out Stop. Both groups turned and saw five girls. One in pink with pink hair, one in red with matching hair, one in yellow with blond hair in an odd style, one in green with matching hair, one in blue with matching hair, and one in white purple with purple hair.

"Hey is it just me or does the blond one have seriously messed up hair?" whispered Shadow.

"The great power of dreams!" said the pink one. "Cure Dream!"

"The red flame of passion!" said the red one. "Cure Rouge!"

"The bursting scent of lemon!" said the yellow one. "Cure Lemonade!"

"And now I'm thirsty." said Shadow. Teki then elbowed Shadow in the ribs. "What?"

"The relaxation of the green Earth!" said the green one. "Cure Mint!"

"The blue fountain of knowledge!" said the blue one. "Cure Aqua!"

"The power of hope and the light of our future!" called out all five. "Magnificent five hearts fluttering! Yes! Pretty Cure 5!"

"The blue rose is the sign of the secret!" called out the purple one. "Milky Rose!"

"Must be the heroes…or heroines from the reality." said Cyclone.

"Ignore the girls. We only need the cards those three have." said one of the bats.

"I don't think so." said Cure Dream as the six landed in front of the three.

"We may be targets but we still have plenty of fight left." said Shadow.

"Are you sure?" asked Cure Lemonade pointing to a shard of metal that was in Shadow's arm.

"Huh. Hadn't even noticed." said Shadow pulling out the piece.

"Relinquish the cards and you will be free to go." said one of the rats.

"Cy can you give our reply?" asked Teki.

"Cyclone Slam!" called out Cyclone with his hand out causing a twister to flow towards the creature forcing them to split. After all the creature began throwing strange glowing orbs. At that Cyclone began to spin and created a tornado around everyone that launched the orbs back.

"Here." said Shadow as he began placing his hands on the eyes of each of the girls causing them to glow in violet.

"What did you do?" asked Cure Dream.

"Just watch." said Shadow before taking a deep breath and then released a dark mist around them. "For now don't move or you'll get nauseous." he said disappearing into the mist. A few seconds later the four were thrown out of the mist before it vanished. "You're up Cupid."

"I've told you not to call me by that name anymore." said Teki drawing her sword as she ran two of her fingers from the base of the blade to the tip causing it to glow in pink. Then she formed a circle from straight above her going around causing twelve hearts to appear. "Hearts of lovers eternally shine upon the path. My soul reveals the truth to all!" she chanted. "Now take this! Heart break barrage!" she called out firing an arrow causing the hearts to shatter into several more arrows all of which went to the four creatures. "Say goodbye mother fuckers!" she said with a smile as the arrows went through all four causing them to shatter. "Well let's get going. We need to find the others."

"Hey wait up." said Cure Dream confused.

A bit further from there in a third location there were six girls who were walking they felt an explosion not far from their location.

"Well that could've gone better." said a girl with dark blue hair who wore blue and yellow clothes who was holding a girl with blue hair in a lab coat who had a small yellow dog with blue ears.

"Yeah but where are we?" asked another girl, this one wore all white and had white hair.

"I don't but we may have other things to worry about. Electrix, Angel look." said a guy whose clothes, skin, and hair were all silver as six creature appeared in front of them.

"Son of a bitch." said Electrix drawing her sword. Angel did the same while the guy stood in front of them. The creatures began to walked towards them when they heard something.

"Stop right there!" They all turned to see six girls.

"The shining golden flower!" called out a girl who had orange hair and wore a pink flower themed outfit. "Cure Bloom!"

"The glittering silver wing!" called out a girl with purple hair that looked to be from the 80s who wore white flower themed clothing. "Cure Egret!"

"We are Pretty Cure!" called out both.

"Those who disgrace the holy fountain!" called out Egret.

"Stop this ruthless act!" called out Bloom.

"What fountain are they talking about?" whispered Electrix. The other two shrugged.

"The pink heart is the symbol of Love!" called out a girl with long blond pig tails who wore a pink maid looking outfit. "Freshly picked fresh, Cure Peach!"

"The blue heart is the symbol of hope!" called out a girl in blue who had her hair in a sideways pony tail. "Freshly gathered fresh, Cure Berry!"

"The yellow heart is the symbol of prayer!" called out a girl in yellow. "Freshly harvested fresh, Cure Pine!"

"The scarlet heart is the symbol of happiness!" called out a girl with pink hair dressed in red and white. "Freshly ripened fresh, Cure Passion!"

"Let's Pretty Cure!" called out all four. Then the six jumped and landed behind the three seemingly humans.

"No idea what you're talking about but I'm bored." said Electrix stretching. "Thunder clap!" she called out as she clapped her hands together once causing an electric shockwave which launched the six enemies back. Then the silver guy raised his hand causing a large metal hammer to for in his hand allowing him to smash the six monsters down. When his construct vanished they saw the six creatures trying to get up.

"Light of destruction." said Angel holding out her hand. This caused several lights to shoot at them destroying them.

"Nice. Looks like you can control it better now than before."

"Yeah but we need to find the others." said Angel.

"We'll help." said Cure Peach.

"Thanks." said Electrix with a smile.


	2. What Now?

Dimensional Illusion

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the Pretty Cure, Yu-Gi-Oh! (GX/5Ds), Fate/Stay Night characters or concepts. I only own a few OCs in this.

Chapter 2 What now?

"So do you know where you're going?" asked Cure Black as she, Cure White, and Shiny Luminous followed Inferno who was carrying a young 13 year old girl on his back along with the girl in green who had another 13 year old girl on her back while the girl in blue held 3 small animals. A purple cat, a white bunny, and a small polar bear with a turquoise leg.

"Not really. All I know is the others are heading there too because it's the mid-point to all our locations." replied Inferno.

"He means the point centered from where we all landed." corrected the girl in blue. "I'm Aquatica by the way."

"And I'm Terra." said the girl in green. Not long after they along with six others who were followed by other Pretty Cure landed on a building.

"Nagisa-san." said Cure Peach.

"Hey. What's going on?" asked Cure Black.

"All of you guys alright?" asked Inferno putting down the girl on his back.

"We're fine." said the silver guy.

"Same with us." said Shadow as they all put down the younger people together.

"So what do we do?" asked Cyclone.

"Well first thing is to wake them up." said Inferno.

"How are you gonna do that they look like they'll be out for a while?" asked Cure Rouge.

"Aqua can you do the honors?" asked Inferno.

"You sure?" asked Aquatica.

"Don't worry. I can dry them anyway." shrugged Inferno.

"Alright but I'll hold you responsible if my little sister gets sick." said Terra. Aquatica smile and took a deep breath before shooting a lot of water at the unconscious youths. All of them awakened with a start and began looking around.

"What happened?" asked the girl who had the bunny and the bear.

"You all disobeyed orders and followed us but for now that's of no concern." said Inferno before he took a deep breath and then blew enough hot air to dry the youths.

"I don't believe that was necessary." said the girl with blue hair.

"Cy could you fix their hair?" asked Inferno. At that Cyclone waved his hand causing a gust of wind to move their hair forwards.

"So where are we?" asked the boy in the white suit.

"A different universe would be my guess." said Teki.

"But first thing's first. We should go civilian." said Inferno. The other nine nodded and all of them glowed lightly. Where Inferno stood there was a teen who had black hair and wore tattered jeans and a black t shirt with a skeleton on it. Aquatica now had jeans and a black shirt and had striped sleeves along and had slightly darker hair. The Terra now wore a uniform consisting of a red skirt, a white shirt sleeve shirt, and a green jacket. Shadow now wore black sweats, with a black t shirt that said Children of Bodom on it. Teki now had snow white hair along with red eyes and a purple top and dress. Cyclone hair his hair tied back and wore white sweats with a loose white shirt. Angel now wore a black skirt with a red sweater that had a cross on it. The guy in silver was wearing jeans with a white shirt that had blue sleeves and had reddish orange hair. Electrix had very dark blue hair and wore a yellow skirt with a red shirt and a black choker.

"Officially my name's Shawn Garrett." said Inferno.

"I'm Kara Garrett." said Aquatica.

"I'm Monica Sakura." said Terra.

"Name's Justin Hayes." said Shadow.

"I'm Ilyasviel von Einzbern." said Teki.

"I'm Lance Jones." said Cyclone.

"I'm Emiya Shiro." said the guy who was silver. "But in my other form call me Titan."(1*)

"I'm Tohsaka Rin." said Angel.

"I'm Aoki Kimiko." said Electrix.

"I'm Julie Power." said Lightspeed as she pressed a watch causing what she wore to change to jeans and a white t shirt.

"I'm Taylor Garrett." said the girl with the violet cat. "And this is Amy." she said looking at the cat.

"I'm Sakura Akari." said the girl with the bunny and polar bear as she turned to them. "And these are Ruby and Labra."

"I'm Leon." said the boy in white turning to the cat now on his shoulder. "And this is Dian."

"I'm Sara and this is Saphi." said the blue haired girl looking at the dog.

"It's nice to meet you." said Cure Black as all the Pretty Cure returned to normal. "I'm Misumi Nagisa."

"I'm Yukishiro Honoka." said Cure White.

"I'm Kujou Hikari." said Shiny Luminous.

"I'm Hyuuga Saki." said Cure Bloom.

"I'm Mishou Mai." said Cure Egret.

"My name's Yumehara Nozomi." said Cure Dream

"I'm Natsuki Rin." said Cure Rouge.

"I'm Kasugano Urara." said Cure Lemonade.

"I am Akimoto Komachi." said Cure Mint.

"I'm Minazuki Karen." said Cure Aqua.

"I'm Mimino Kurumi." said Milky Rose.

"I'm Momozono Love." said Cure Peach.

"I'm Aono Miki." said Cure Berry.

"I'm Yamabuki Inori." said Cure Pine.

"And I'm Higashi Setsuna." said Cure Passion.

"Well now that we've got the formalities out of the way we have to figure out what to do." said Shawn.

"What to do about what?" asked Hikari.

"Well we're from a parallel universe." said Shawn.

"Parellel Universe?" asked most of the Pretty Cure.

"Like the world where are friends are from?" asked Karen.

"No. Their realities are connected to your own similar to pages on a book. Your universe is one page and theirs are others. Our universe would be considered another book." explained Kara.

"I think I understand." said Honoka. "But that still doesn't explain why you are here."

"I was getting to that." said Shawn.

"Back home there was an artifact that was stolen and we were commissioned by S.H.I.E.L.D. to go after it." explained Shawn.

"Shield?" asked Nagisa.

"It stands for Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate." replied Justin.

"Back home it's an organization created by most of the countries to deal with things the governments might not be able to." added Shawn. "Anyway we were called in to go in since most of the others heroes were busy on other missions"

"Wait. There's other heroes in your world?" asked Saki shocked.

"Oh yeah." said Shawn. "There's the X Men, the Avengers, West Coast Avengers, The Fantastic Four, The Power Pack."

"Then there's the single and pair heroes like Spider Man and Black Cat, Ghost Rider, Daredevil, and still way more." added Lance.

"Can I finish?" asked Shawn.

"Right sorry." said Nagisa.

"Anyway there was an item that had been stolen and we were called to take it back and it was broken not long after we found ourselves falling but split into three groups and that's pretty much all that happened." explained Shawn.

"What was the item that was destroyed?" asked Honoka.

"I think it was called a Rose of Extinction or something." said Illya.

"It was the Rose of Eternity." said Shawn. "It's a crystal that legend says has enough energy to power an entire city for a decade in one petal."

"No wonder they stole it." said Rin (PC)

"Yes but that's a legend." said the other Rin.

"You see the crystal surrounding it was only a cover. The flower itself is a plant like most others. It just fed off energy for thousands of years until the external crystal was created. It was only a few years ago that it was found and it was in the hands of many scientists including Reed Richards, leader of the Fantastic Four. The guys who took were working for a mad man who wanted to use it to create weapons but when we got their they were trying to harness its power but we short circuited the machine hoping to shut it down and the flower still released energy and hence we're here."

"I see." said Honoka looking down.

"It's bigger than that." said Shiro.

"He's right." said Shawn. "The flower shattered and my scan tells that half of it landed in this world and half back home."

"Then we're gonna have to stick around." said Kara. "But what do we do now?"

"Well in the meantime we should establish a base and then find where to stay." said Shawn.

"How are you gonna do that?" asked Nozomi.

"Initiate scan. Search for unstable subspaces." said Shawn. This left the Pretty Cure confused. "Got six locations and the best seems to be a few blocks from here." he said before turning and looking around. "There." he said pointing to a building. At that there was a flash of light and they all found themselves in front of it.

"What just happened?" asked Nagisa looking around.

"We were pyroported." said Lance with a shrug. "So how are we gonna make our base in this space hot head?"

"I'm glad you asked." said Shawn pulling out a sphere about the size of a marble which then grew to the size of a baseball. Then he threw it towards the building causing it to shatter and open a ripple in front of them. "Come on." he said walking towards it. The other twelve who had just arrived followed. The Pretty Cure looked at each other and then followed. Once they crossed the ripple they found themselves in a large lab of some kind which had several things around for chemistry and engineering.

"What is this place?" asked Hikari.

"It's kinda of a copy of my lab back home." replied Shawn.

"How did you make this?" asked Kara in shock.

"I didn't." said Shawn. "Remember back when Franklin from the future?"

"Yeah?" asked Kara.

"Well before he returned I asked him to help me with a little something in case of emergency while Reed fixed the doorway to send him back and he made like ten of these. They're pocket universes that are pretty much just copies of my lab in its first state." explained Shawn. "In any case this'll serve as our base." he said going to a desk where he pressed button under it. This caused a circle in the floor to open with several watches. Then he walked towards the others. "Pretty Cure each of you take one." They all nodded and took one however when they put them on they changed to match their Pretty Cure uniform.

"Why do you want us to have these?" asked Saki.

"Because I said this would serve as our base." said Shawn with a smile. "And given that you're from here and you're the heroines of this reality you'd be our best allies."

"Alright." said Nozomi. "So how do these work?"

"Press the actual watch to communicate with anyone else but you have to say who. Other than that use the red button to come here. It'll work regardless of how far you are from here." explained Shawn. "This place will also make it easier for us to go wherever we might need to go."

"What do you mean?" asked Hikari.

"It's most likely that the fragments that are here will most likely be scattered throughout the earth. I'll sync computer to Freya then to the satelites here to detect any abnormal energy signatures." explained Shawn walking to a large monitor followed by Kara. Once they were in front two keyboards appeared and they began to type very quickly.

"So do we leave?" asked Komachi.

"Nah just give em like five minutes." said Kimiko with a shrug. "Actually maybe..."

"Okay we're done." said Kara.

"That was fast." said Nagisa in shock.

"It's just simple Deka space coding with some altered coding to make sure no one can hack it." replied Shawn. "In any case now we can get to the other important issue."

"And what might that be?" asked Lance.

"Finding a place to stay." said Shawn.

"Excuse me but these fragments. Do they still have power?" asked Honoka.

"Yes." replied Shawn.

"How much do you know about it?" asked Honoka.

"I have all the information from the studies done." replied Shawn.

"Then I'd like a chance to talk to you about that so why don't you and some other come stay with me." suggested Honoka. "I'm certain that we might be able to come up with ways to counter the possible enemies."

"Are you sure. The last thing we'd wanna do is trouble you more than we already have." said Shawn.

"It's no trouble." said Honoka.

"That's right. Honoka lives in a big house with just her grandma and her dog." added Nagisa. "But I don't think you'll all fit in her house."

"Some of you can also come to stay with me." said Karen causing the Elementals to turn. "I live in a mansion with my butler so it won't be a problem to house a few of you."

"If you'd like some of you could also stay at my home." said Komachi.

"And with me." said Mai. "I live in a pretty big house so some of you could stay with me."

"And with me since we don't live to far apart." said Saki.

"Alright well then I guess Kara, Taylor, Amy, and I can go with Honoka." said Shawn turning to the others who nodded.

"Then I'll stay with Mai along with Illya while Monica and Akari stay with Saki." said Lance.

"Then that leaves Rin, Shiro, and Leon stay with Karen while Sara, Kim, and me to stay with Komachi." said Justin.

"Actually how about if Monica and Akari also stay with Karen-san while Rin and Leon stay with Saki?" suggested Shawn.

"Why?" asked Monica.

"Just trust me on this." said Shawn with a smile. "I think you can do good for someone at that school."

"If it's all the same to you all I'd rather stay here an monitor things." said Sara. "That way I we can make sure to be at point when a fragment appears."

"Good thinking." said Shawn.

"But will you be okay here alone?" asked Akari.

"We'll be fine." said Sara with a smile.

"She's right." said Shawn. "There's plenty of survival gear around so she'll have enough to eat." he said with a turning to Sara. "But if you have any requests just contact one of us."

"Understood." said Sara.

"Now the main issue is where do you all go to school?" asked Shawn. After he was told he went on to type and print a number of things. Then he went to each of those whom he had arrived with and handed them papers and a small booklet.

"Do we have to?" asked Justin.

"You know we can't attract any attention and the only way is to pose as students." said Shawn.

"So why doesn't Sara have to?" asked Kara.

"First because we need someone to keep an eye out and second because as smart as she is the girl knows no modesty and she'd attract way more attention at school." said Shawn.

"Alright then looks almost everything is set." said Shawn.

"What else is there?" asked Honoka.

"Nothing much. It's just unusual for the Jewel Pets to be so quiet." said Shawn.

"That's true." said Taylor looking at Amy. "What's wrong?"

"There's something out there. It feels as though it were the Battest but in a way different." said Amy surprising the Pretty Cure.

"But that isn't possible is it?" asked Ruby. "Battest was sealed away."

"So that's what it was." said Shawn.

"You noticed it as well?" asked Dian.

"How could I not." said Shawn. "But for some reason I can't tell where it's located."

"I can." said Justin as his eyes became pitch black. "And from the looks of things someones fighting blindly."

"Really?" asked Nozomi.

"It's an expression Nozomi." said Karen. "It means fighting without knowing anything about your opponent."

"So how far?" asked Shawn.

"Around an eighth of a mile north west, give or take." replied Justin.

"Then let's go." said Shawn with a smile. "Taylor, Akari and Leon stay here in case we need back up." The three nodded as he turned to Julie. "You stay too."

"Got it." said Julie with a nod.

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Nozomi.

"This is your world so that's up to you unless your willing to stand under the command of the phoenix." said Shawn. "They follow me because they choose to. In other words I won't make you obey me just because we know more about this. The choice is yours."

"Then I think I'd be fine with you taking the lead." said Nagisa. "As long as you underestimate us or treat us like children." she said turning to her fellow Pretty Cure. "Right?" At that the others nodded.

"Alright but this means that we'll be training all of you." said Shawn.

"Training?" asked Love.

"That's right." said Kara. "But we'll discuss that later. For now let's head out." At that they began glowing and vanished appearing on the roof of a building. To the Pretty Cure's surprise they were all transformed.

"Hey when did we...?" asked Cure Rouge in shock.

"For now don't question it." said Shawn as he and his friends transformed with a bright flash. "So where to fido?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm a dog bird brain." said Shadow.

"But you're a wolf and wolves are canines just like dogs." said Inferno.

"Fuck you." said Shadow. "Anyway about half a block that way." he said taking off followed by the others. Once they got to the roof of another building they saw four more Pretty Cure fighting a strange griffin like creature that was half the size of the building they were on.

"Alright everyone how's about we try the sentai scramble as plan B just in case?" asked Inferno. The other Elementals nodded leaving the Pretty Cure confused.

"Excuse me but..." began Cure White just before the Elementals jumped at the monster and struck it pushing it back.

"Who are you?" asked the Pretty Cure who had florescent pink hair. However at that the other Pretty Cure landed around the four.

"Blossom, Marine, Sunshine, Moonlight are you okay?" asked Cure Peach.

"Yes." said Cure Blossom. "But who are they?"

"We're allies." said Inferno as he pulled out a card along with the other eight. "Alright everyone let's cut loose a little." he said holding out his hand causing an A in a circle to appear. The others did the same before all nine placed the A's on the left side of their vests. "Elemental Anarchy!" called out Inferno.

"Go On!" all nine called out. This caused their clothes to become to become tattered. Their sleeves then came off and their clothes resembled something of a 1980s street gang clothing. This included head bands, fingerless gloves, and their swords at their backs and all having two hand guns at their left and right.

"Not bad." said Kara.

"I've gotta agree. This new Anarchy mode looks pretty cool." said Teki.

"Alright everyone rag and tag." said Inferno.

"Right!" called out the other eight. The creature then tried to strike them but they all jumped and pulled out their pistols while firing. All the blasts came out on the matching color of the one who fire them and while some did damage others didn't. The creature swung at them but they seemed to be able to dodge with no difficulty.

"What the hell do they think they're doing?!" yelled out Cure Marine. It was then the creature turned and charged blast aimed at the Pretty Cure before it fired. The girls were unable move due to helping the four who had fought but to their surprise Inferno landed in front of them and held out his right arm. To the Pretty Cure's surprise this arm became armored with a red and yellow armor which had a glow on the palm of his hand.

"Repulsor Shield!" he called out causing a blue barrier to appear around them which blocked the blast. "You all okay?"

"Yes. Thanks." said Cure Marine. "But what's up with you're arm?"

"Don't thank me till we fry this thing." said Inferno as the barrier vanished. "Set. Target Aquired..." he said as a number of lines appeared above his arm in a strange shape. "Proton Cannon!" he yelled out as a massive cannon formed on his arm which he fired at the creature. "The blast didn't seem to do much damage until what looked like an outer skin began cracking. Shortly after the cannon vanished and caused Inferno to fall to one of his knees clutching his chest.

"Are you okay?" Cure White.

"For now don't worry about me." said Inferno. "Yo Angel the Proton Cannon weakened it! I think you can take it out!"

"On it." said Angel as her body began glowing.

"What the hell's going on?!" yelled out Cure Marine as Shadow looked at her then put his hand on her head. After she tried to talk but no sound came out of her mouth.

"Shut up and watch." said Shadow.

"El we're helping too!" called out Inferno.

"Right." said Electrix as her body and Inferno's began to glow.

"Light which guides the future I call you now. Reveal the truth and unleash your might!" chanted Angel.

"Shocking forces of nature known. I plead to you to guide my force!" chanted Electrix

"Eternal rebirth of fire I call. Destroy the evil in this path!" chanted Inferno

"Photon Scattershot!"

"Lightning Spear!"

"Fire Storm!"

Once the three yelled out large amounts of light, lightning, and fire blasted the creature causing it to shine from inside before shattering.

"Sugoi." said Cure Lemonade.

"Just who are they?" asked Cure Sunshine.

"Calm yourselves." said Inferno. "We're not out done yet."

"How right you are." said a voice as a sheet of paper with something written on it. The paper landed where the creature had been and began glowing. This caused the monster to be reformed but vanish right afterwards. "But we will settle things in the future."

"So what was that about?" asked Cure Sunshine.

"Long story." replied Inferno. "Longer that I'd hoped." he said as a strange device appreared that covered half his forearm. "Sara bring us back and we have four extra guests."

"Who's he talking to?" asked Cure Bloom just before they heard a quite voice say Understood and a light surrounded them. After Cures Bloom, Marine, Sunshine, and Moonlight were surprised as to where they were. Cure Marine started making gestures which caught Shawn's attention.

"Justin give the noisy girl her voice back." said Shawn.

"Fine." sighed Justin as some black particles flew back to Cure Marine. Just as she was about to say something Kara put a hand on her mouth.

"I wouldn't say anything for now or he'll do it again." she said before letting go.

"So what's going on?" asked Cure Blossom noticing that the others had returned to normal. At that the other Pretty Cure introduced the Elementals to the four Pretty Cure.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Hanasaki Tsubomi." said Cure Bloom.

"I'm Kurumi Erika." said Cure Marine.

"I'm Myoudouin Itsuki." said Cure Sunshine.

"And I am Tsukikage Yuri." said Cure Moonlight.

"So what's happening?" asked Itsuki.

"Someone explain this to them please." said Shawn.

"It's like this." said Kara before she began to explain things to the four new arrivals who had reverted to normal.

"I see." said Tsubomi.

"But so what happened to that thing?" asked Erika.

"My guess is that they probably wanted to get the battle data from it." said Shawn.

"Battle data?" asked Honoka.

"But then won't it be dangerous?" asked Karen.

"Nah." shrugged Shawn. "Each one of us has certain powers with certain weakness, that's true, but as long as keep fighting we're not going down." he said looking up. "That's the power of the magic known as courage." he said turning to the others. "After all we couldn't call ourselves students of the Mahou Kazoku. Right?" The Elementals along with Taylor, Akari, Leon, and Sara smiled as did their Jewel Pets. "So for now you four take a communicator." Each one did and became surprised when they changed color. "Alright for now everyone point out what area you live in." he said a holographic map of Japan appeared in front of them. After each of them pointed more or less where they lived the map vanished. Then several lights appeared around them. "Alright before we head off. Lance no manipulating winds for personal gain, Shadow no scaring people unless they deserve it, Kim no electricuting people unless they deserve it and everyone you're not allowed use more force than necessary in battle. Got it?"

"Right." the other eight nodded as they all vanished.

Once they arrived to the towns they were taken by their hosts to their homes so they could ask for permission. Each told them they were transfer students but there were no arrangements made for them to stay. Though some were suspicious the new arrivals seemed to be harmless and were allowed to stay.

Author's note

I know there's things that are confusing so I'll start by saying that I figure there's a lot that might not make sense. To start (For those who don't know) Monica Sakura, Akari Sakura, Ruby, Labra, Sara, Saphi, Leon, and Dian are from Jewel Pets Tinkle. Rin Tohsaka, Shiro Emiya, and Illyasviel Von Einzberg (I know I misspelled that) are from Fate/Stay Night. The characters that mine are in fact Shawn, Taylor, Amy, Kara, Lance, Justin, Inferno, Aquatica, Cyclone, Terra (This Terra), Titan, Electrix, Tekisei, Shadow, and Angel are mine. Just clearing things up. Any other questions feel free to ask anytime. Arigatou for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


	3. First Day Trouble part 1: Enemies Reveal

Dimensional Illusion

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the Pretty Cure, Yu-Gi-Oh! (GX/5Ds), Fate/Stay Night characters or concepts. I only own a few OCs in this.

Chapter 3 First Day Trouble part 1: Enemies Revealed

(This is gonna start with each group starting at the new schools which aren't gonna have specific names as my Japanese sucks. Think of it like the episode of Avatar The Stories of Ba Sing Se.)

At Honoka's home

It was around four in the morning and Shawn, Taylor, and Kara had awakened and were currently practicing. Honoka needed to go to the bathroom and was surprised to find the three in the yard so early.

"Why are you up so early?" asked Honoka.

"Morning practice." said Shawn.

"I understand but why so early?" asked Honoka. "Aren't you tired?"

"I'm not. How about you two?" asked Shawn.

"I'm fine." said Kara.

"Me too." said Taylor.

"Well okay." said Honoka before heading to the bathroom. After she headed back to the room she was now sharing with Kara. The morning Shawn made breakfast to thank Honoka and her grandmother for letting them stay. After they got their things ready Shawn passed the lunches he'd made for the others. On the way to school they met up with Nagisa and Hikari.

"Excuse me Garrett-san." said Honoka causing Shawn, Kara, and Taylor to turn around.

"I meant Shawn-san." said Honoka.

"We're friends so just call me by my name." shrugged Shawn.

"Best to call all of us by our first names." said Kara.

"Right. Shawn I was wondering if I could ask you something." said Honoka.

"Go ahead." said Shawn.

"How did you learn to cook so well?" asked Honoka.

"Well I was on my own for a few years." said Shawn. "As such I had to learn to survive."

"You've been alone? What about your parents?" asked Nagisa causing Shawn to stop suddenly. At that Kara and Taylor looked at each other and then down.

"They're gone and let's leave it at that." said Shawn as he kept walking.

"Something bad happened, didn't it?" whispered Honoka.

"Yes it did." said Shawn surprising the three Pretty Cure.

"His hearing is very sharp." said Honoka.

"Yeah. Probably should've mentioned that we're only half human." said Kara. "So we can hear way better than most humans."

"You'll get used being around us after a while." said Taylor. Not too long after they got to Verone where Taylor was gonna be attending with Hikari. However then they followed the new arrivals behind a tree.

"Why are we behind here?" asked Hikari.

"Alright do it." said Shawn. "But remember just don't become Laura."

Then Amy jumped out of Taylor's backpack and the two closed their eyes.

"Tinkle Tinkle Rillitt." said both Taylor and Amy. "Turn Amy/me into Lorna." said two said at the same time. That caused Taylor to start glowing and grow. Shortly after she became a girl who looked the same age as Taylor but who had long green hair with green eyes who wore the same uniform as Hikari and Taylor also including a backpack like Taylor's.

"How did...?" began Nagisa.

"It's a spell." replied Kara. "It let's the user turn one person into anyone they can imagine."

"Or anything into anyone." added Taylor.

"Alright remember not to draw too much attention to yourselves." said Shawn.

"Right Nii-san." said Taylor.

"Alright." said Amy in her now human form.

"And?" inquired Shawn.

"No fighting unless someone tries to mess with us and even then hold back." said Taylor.

"Right. Good luck." said Shawn patting both girls' heads.

"Mou. Nii-san I'm not a little kid." said Taylor.

"Come on." said Hikari leading Taylor and Amy in.

After they got to school Nagisa felt bad about bringing up whatever pain might have been caused to him.

"Class we have two new students transfering." said the sensei. She then turned and in came in Shawn and Kara. "Would you two like to introduce yourselves?"

"Hello. I'm Garrett Shawn."

"And I'm Garrett Kara." The two then bowed and said "Yoroshiku onegai shimasu."

"So you two are related?" asked the sensei.

"We're cousins." they both said at the same time.

"Alright. Shawn-san sit over behind Shiho and Kara-san sit in front of Honoka-san." said the sensei. "Could you both stand?" At that Honoka and a girl with short red hair stood up. After the two cousins went and sat down. During class the sensei tried to not go too fast so as not to confuse the two new students but to her surprise the two had no trouble keeping up and were even exceeding her expectations. During the classes both seemed to be doing very well.

Meanwhile

Over at Verone Academy Hikari showed Taylor around until class started which is when she left. After introducing herself Taylor tried to pay attention in class but found herself constantly nodding off until she remembered something and smiled. She took out what looked like a flat earing which she placed on her left ear. When she did the outer edge of it turned blue.

'Transmitting.' thought Taylor.

"Recieving." said a voice straight into her mind.

'Hey Sara. What're you doin'?' thought Taylor.

"Doing research." replied Sara. "Why are you using this? Hasn't your brother told you it's for emergencies and missions only?"

'Yeah well it's not like he hasn't done this kind of thing before.'

Back with the others

"Alright. Time for lunch." said Nagisa as she moved a desk and sat with Honoka and Kara. "By the way where's Shawn?"

"Probably on the roof. He prefers to eat there." replied Kara.

"I see." said Nagisa. "Do you think he's still mad?"

"He wasn't mad." replied Kara. "This isn't the kind of thing that would get him mad. It just bums him out to remember. He'll get over it pretty fast. But don't mention that kind of thing to Taylor either."

"Since they are brother and sister." said Honoka.

"That's got nothing to do with it." said Kara. "Shawn and I are related by blood but Taylor isn't actually related to us." she explained. "I don't know much other than her parents are dead too and Shawn adopted her as his sister. Thanks to Shawn's work for S.H.I.E.L.D. they put in a call and in a few minutes it was official."

"So this S.H.I.E.L.D. has that much influence?" asked Honoka.

"And then some." said Kara before looking serious for a moment. Then suddenly she wolfed down her food faster than any time Honoka had ever seen Nagisa eat. After she got up and looked around.

"What's wrong?" asked Honoka as Nagisa drank something to keep herself from choking. Suddenly they felt an explosion which made them nearly fall.

"What was that?" asked Nagisa.

"Just don't say anything and follow me." whispered Kara. "And bring your lunches."

"Why?" whispered Honoka.

"Because if I'm right we might not come back in here for a while and the last thing we need is you two hungry if we have to fight." replied Kara. "Now let's go." she whispered sneaking out followed by the other two. When they made it outside they saw Inferno falling from the roof but then he spun and landed on his feet. At that Kara pulled both Pretty Cure into a bush.

"What are you doing?" asked Nagisa.

"Don't charge into battle if you haven't seen the enemy." said Kara. "Besides you two haven't finished eating and if you don't it might handicap you so finish." she said sternly almost like a mother catching the two off gaurd and causing them to start eating as Kara transformed silently. Then they looked and saw Inferno looking around with his hand on the hilt of his sword. Then a strange silver blob made its way towards him and attacked forcing him to jump. "Come on. Show yourself." she whispered to herself. Then the blob became more humanoid but with a few distinguishing features. Mainly it had what look like hair, the face had strange looking eyes with a mouth which had sharp teeth.

"Is that Fusion?" asked Nagisa in shock.

"It can't be." said Aquatica. "How can anyone else know about them?"

"Them who?" asked Honoka.

"I'll have to explain later." said Aquatica running towards the two as her body converted to water allowing her to move faster. When she got next to Inferno her body returned to normal. "Is that?"

"Looks like it." said Inferno.

"Looks like my objective is complete." said the silver creature before vanishing.

"Ah dammit." said Inferno. "I think we walked right into this one."

"Indeed you did." said a voice as a guy appeared wearing what looked like a grey suit but with a trench coat. Then a guy in a what looked like funeral clothes walked up from behind him.

"Are these the ones?" asked the guy in black.

"Yes they are." said the other guy.

"Who are you guys?" asked Inferno who reverted back to Shawn along with Aquatica who revereted to Kara.

"I'm Mark." said the guy in black.

"Name's Jake."said the other guy, " And we're here to give you two choices. Give us the cards or duel with your souls at stake."

"Then we'll duel." said Shawn.

"Very well." said the man in black as both held out their wrists causing a strange device which was strapped to their left wrists. Shawn and Kara pulled up their sleeves causing a red and gold and a blue and silver devices on their respective left wrists.

"Battle on. Activate." called out the two causing a red and gold version and a blue and silver versions of the devices the two guys had. Then all four pulled out decks of card and put them into the largest opening. Once both Honoka and Nagisa finished their lunches they were about to pull out Mepple and Mipple when Honoka stopped Nagisa.

"What's wrong?" asked Nagisa.

"I'm not sure but I don't think they're going to actually fight." said Honoka.

"Game on!" called out both Shawn and Kara as a counter lit up on all four devices that revealed 4000 on it.

"I'll start things off." called out Shawn drawing a card. "I start with the spell Dance of the Storm!" he called out sliding a card that had a green frame into one of the slots on the back of his device. This caused a larger version of the card to appear in front of him standing up. "Thanks to this I can special summon out Galactic Hero Storm Master (Level 6, Light, Fairy/Effect, 2300/1800)*!" he called out as the card began glowing then shattered revealing a woman in a strange pink out fit who long white hair and was covered in an electric aura. "Next up I'm activating the spell Attribute Tag Out. With this I choose one monster on my side of the field and return it to my hand. In exchange I can special summon out a monster whose level is the same as the chosen monster so long as the level is equal to or less than the chosen monster." he explained with a smile. "Now let's get this party really going." he said as his Storm Master began glowing and moved back into his hand. "Now I can summon out Dark Magician Girl (Level 6, Dark, Spellcaster/Effect, 2000/1700)." he said as he placed another card on the card slot on top of his own device causing a girl who had long blond hair who wore a strange magician outfit that was blue edged with pink to appear. "Now I summon out Galactic Hero Cyber Blocker (Level 4, Light, Warrior/Effect, 1200/2000) in attack mode." he said as a guy in a silver armor with two large shields on each arm appeared. "Next up I'm throwing down a pair of facedowns and I'll call it a turn."

"Fine then I draw!" declared Jake. "And I start by summoning Insectivor (Level 4, Earth, Beast/Effect, 1600/1400) in attack mode." he said as a strange wolf like creature appeared. "Now with him out I'm allowed to take any spell or trap in my deck and set it on the field." he explained as one of his cards got out of his deck and appeared on the field face down. "Next I play Insectivor's second ability. By sending one insect monster to the grave my monster gains 500 ATK points." he said sliding a card into the open slot just past the counter. "Next up I activate a little spell you might be familiar with. I activate Meteor of Destruction!" he called out as a large meteor appeared above him. "So now I'm hitting you with 1000 points of damage!" he called out as the meteor his Shawn causing him to be thrown back. When he stood he was clutching his right arm.

"Are you okay?" asked Dark Magician Girl as she flew towards Shawn.

"I'm fine." said Shawn. "I activate the trap card Counter Roulette!" he called out as one of the cards he had face down arose. Then a roulette appeared in place of the card. The roulette had a eight plus signs and eight thunder bolts. "Now here's how it works. Whenever I take battle damage this trap activates. If it lands on the thunder bolt then you take the same damage I just took but if it lands on the other sign then my life points go back up by the amount I lost." The roulette then began spinning going faster each second. Then began slowing down until it stopped on a thunder bolt. "That's gonna hurt." he said as what looked like a yellow meteor of destruction which then impacted on Jake launching him back. (LP Shawn 3000, Kara 4000, Jake 3000, Mark 4000)

"You little prick." said Jake. "But now you're in trouble! Insectivor attack his Cyber Blocker with Rampant Rage!" he called ordered causing his monster to start charging with its eyes and claws glowing.

"Dude bad call." said Shawn as Honoka and Nagisa unknowingly got closer. "You see whenever Cyber Blocker's the target of an attack while in attack mode his ATK points become 0 but in exchange whatever his ATK points were go to his DEF points and he changes positions." he explained as the warrior went to one knee. (ATK 0, DEF 3200) Once the warrior did the beast attacked but was thrown back causing a backlash of energy to hit Jake. (Shawn 3000, Kara 4000, Jake 1900, Mark 4000)

"Damn." said Jake. "Then I'll activate Dian Keto the Cure Master to raise my life points by 1000." (Shawn 3000, Kara 4000, Jake 2900, Mark 4000) "Then I'll play a card face down and I'll end my turn."

"Then I draw." said Kara.

"Do you understand what's going on?" asked Nagisa.

"I think so." said Honoka. "I believe the monsters have a value to attack and defense and the monsters have positions for both. They also seem to have abilities."

"Don't try to figure it out. We'll explain it to all of you later." said Shawn.

"How come?" asked Nagisa.

"Because if we got called out for a duel it's likely the others have as well." said Kara. "I start by playing the spell Viral Vortex!" she said. "Now check this out. If I send a level 3 or below monster card from my hand to the graveyard then you get hit with that damage at the start of each of your turns." she explained sliding a card into what was now identified as the card graveyard. "Next up I'm activating the effect of the monster I just sent to the graveyard. You see it was my Pyro Bug (Level 2, Fire, Insect/Effect, 700/400) and while it's in my graveyard I'm allowed to special summon a level 4 or below Fire monster once per turn so the monster I call out is my Wildfire, Madness Flame (Level 4, Fire, Pyro/Effect, 1400/900)." she called out as a monster made of fire with an insane smile appeared in front of her. "Now I summon out Crashmeister (Level 4, Earth, Warrior/Effect, 1800/1200)!" she declared as a monster which looked like a guy whose eyes couldn't stay focused on one point and wore a white armor appeared. Then she turned to Shawn who smiled.

"I activate the trap Jar of Greed which let's me draw a card." said Shawn drawing.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Mark.

"Whenever a duelist draws a card by a card effect then the effect of my Crashmeister activates dealing everyone damage equal to the total of ATK points of the monsters on the field." explained Kara.

"What?" asked both Mark and Jake.

"So that means you lose too." said Mark.

"No really because I'm activate the spell Card Hacker!" called out Kara. "Thanks to this I can send one card in my hand to the graveyard to force activate a spell in the hand of anyone else on the field and I'm choosing my dear cousin." she said turning to Shawn who smiled.

"I activate the spell Reactor Exchange. Thanks to this until the end of this turn any battle damage we would've taken goes to you." said Shawn with a smile as a red sphere appeared around both him and Kara. Then Kara's monster gathered energy from all the other monster and fired it at both teams. However the blasts that went to Shawn and Kara bounced and hit Mark and Jake. (Shawn 3000, Kara 4000, Mark 0, Jake 0) After being hit the two were thrown back and fell unconcious before vanishing.

"What's was that?" asked Nagisa.

"I don't know but we'll have to check in with the others after school." said Shawn looking at the spot where the two stood before. Then they heard people walking towards them so Kara and Shawn took Nagisa's and Honoka's hands respectively and took to the air.

Same morning at Mai's and Saki's places.

Over at Mai's place Lance was on the roof with Illya and the two were having a sparring session. Mai had just woken up and saw her brother at the kitchen.

"Hey Mai." said Kazuya.

"Hey Onii-chan have you seen Lance-san and Illya-san?" asked Mai.

"Yeah. They said something about morning training." said Kazuya as they saw both Illya and Lance entering a little sweaty.

"So how was it?" asked Kazuya.

"It's nice and peaceful." said Lance.

"A little boring for my taste but well enough." said Illya stretching. "So you wanna shower first?"

"Go ahead." said Lance.

"Alright." said Illya heading to the bathroom.

"So you two are close?" asked Kazuya. "You almost seem like brother and sister."

"You could say that." said Lance. "But this is mostly so we can stay in good shape." he said cracking his neck. "She got me good though."

"Where?" asked Kazuya.

"She dislocated my right shoulder and I had to force it back." said Lance.

"Shouldn't you go to the hospital?" asked Mai.

"I've been worse." said Lance.

"So you both practice martial arts?" asked Kazuya.

"Among other things yes." replied Lance.

Over at PanPakaPan

Rin was cooking some breakfast for everyone as a thank you for allowing her and Leon to stay and allowing Dian to stay as well.

"Good Morning." said Leon to Rin.

"Morning." said Rin to both Leon and Dian.

"Good morning." said Saki's parents looking at Leon who had Dian on his shoulder until Dian jumped onto the table and looked around. It was then that Saki's younger sister, Minori, walked in with a smile.

"Hi Dian-chan." said Minori causing Dian to glare at her. This was only noticed by Leon, Rin, and Saki.

"I wouldn't call him like that." said Leon with a nervous smile as Dian's left paw was glowing very lightly.

"Okay." said Minori with a smile. "Then just Dian?"

"Yes. I think he'd prefer that." said Leon as Dian's paw stopped glowing. Right then Rin came out with some omelets and placed them in front of everyone, also including a small one for Dian. After breakfast they left first dropping off Minori. After that Dian came out of Leon's backpack and stood on his shoulder.

"I'm glad we dropped her off finally." said Dian with a sigh.

"Just don't do something bad to her." said Leon knowing regardless of how calm Dian was he could still be angered if treated as a lesser.

"So what exactly can you do?" asked Saki as Flapi decided to appear on her shoulder.

"I am a Jewel Pet." said Dian. "We are able to use magic both on our own and with our partners."

"We along wtih our friends are graduates of the Jewel Land Magic Academy." said Dian.

"Cool." said Saki as they were joined by Mai, Lance, and Illya.

"I'm jealous I couldn't be a student there though." said Illya. "But I guess Berserker would've gotten worried."

"Berserker?" asked Mai.

"Something for another time." said Leon.

"So where are they gonna be going to school?" asked Saki curious.

"Isn't that obvious?" asked Lance pointing to the fact that both Illya and Leon wore the same uniform the four older warriors wore.

"Seriously?!" yelled out Saki in shock.

"You know you didn't need to yell." said Lance.

"But will they be able to?" asked Mai concerned.

"No problem." said Illya.

"That's right. Both of us are more than smart enough to keep up." said Dian.

"After all Leon was one of the best students in the Academy and only lost to Alma near the end of the Jewel Star Grand Prix." said Dian.

"I remember that day." said Rin. "That girl had begun losing control of her own magic from her infusion of the Battest damn near destroying Jewel Land and the entire power of magic from there."

"So what stopped her?" asked Saki really curiously.

"Akari was trapped in there magic formation Alma was in along with Alma's twin brother Yuuma. She made her way and was able to take the Battest from Alma. But her soul was in danger of being destroyed and so Shawn like the jackass he is ran in using rocket punch and ended up saving her by taking hold of Akari."

"So what happened?" asked Mai this time.

"Part of it is in Shawn and part of it remains in Akari." replied Leon. "Both of them carry it and guard it. Each of them has something in them which allows them to not lose control and be taken over by the Battest. Something which would be impossible to take from them."

"What's that?" asked Mai as they were joined by a girl with long blue hair and a girl with short red hair.

"Good morning." said both girls.

"Who are they?" asked the blue haired one.

"I'm Lance also going by the name Cyclone. The earth's origin of wind."

"I'm Illya or Teki. The earth's embodiment of love."

"I'm Rin or Angel. The earth's origin of Light."

"I'm Leon and this is my partner Dian."

"Nice to meet you two." said Dian.

"You just introduce yourselves to anyone." asked Saki.

"They're not entirely human, right?" asked Illya shocking the four along with Flapi and Chopi who had appeared on Mai's shoulder. "Neither are the nine of us."

"She tends to be too blunt in this kind of thing." said Lance. "So what are your names?"

"I'm Kiryu Kaoru." said the blue haired girl.

I'm Kiryu Michiru." said the red head.

"So sisters eh." said Lance.

"Hey I just realized something." said Illya.

"What?" asked Dian.

"Well it's just us and Shawn's not here." said Illya with mischiveous smile.

"You know, you're right." said Lance.

"But wouldn't it be a bad use of power?" asked Leon.

"Doesn't matter." said Rin. "After all we wouldn't wanna be late."

"Very well." said Leon realizing he wasn't going to win.

"Well then let's do this." said Lance stopping along with the others.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Mai.

"Alright since there's four of us and four of them let's each take one of them." said Illya.

"Alright." said Leon as Dian sighed before a grey jewel that hung from his belt began glowing.

"Grilla Grilla Jewel Flash." said both Leon and Dian causing Leon to glow lightly. This changed his clothes to a violet suit with a cloak. This caused the four girls to look at him in shock. Then he extended his hand to Michiru who even though surprised took it. Lance extended his hand to Mai, Rin to Saki, and Illya to Kaoru.

"Here we go." said Illya just before the four took off into the air completely shocking the two Cures and their friends.

"How is it that you can fly?" asked Mai.

"I use magic." replied Leon.

"What about you three?" asked Mai. The three didn't answer. All that happened was that wings extended from their backs. Completely shocking the four.

"You all have wings?" asked Saki in shock.

"Yeah. Why? Don't at least some of you have wings?" asked Lance.

"Only when we need to power up to take out a really hard enemy and even then we're only able to stay in that way for a few minutes after an attack." replied Mai.

"That sucks." said Lance as they arrived on the roof of the school. Once they did Rin, Lance, and Illya retracted their wings while Leon returned to normal.

"Alright are you ready?" Leon told Dian.

"Yes." said Dian.

"What are they talking about?" asked Saki.

"Just watch." said Rin.

"Grilla Grilla Rillitt." said both of them.

"Turn me/Dian into Alex Summers." both of them said causing Dian to start glowing and then become larger until he became as tall as Leon but became a guy with short blond hair and red eyes. He also had the same uniform as the others and had a book bag like Leon's.

"Now put this on." said Leon handing Dian a watch which he put on.

"Alright let's go." said Lance. After they went in they headed to class with Leon and Illya being in the same class as Mai and Saki but Lance and Rin being in the next grade. During class Leon, Dian, and Illya attracted a bit of attention but nothing that caused any problems. Rin and Lance were a little different. While Lance was being a carefree guy who was attracting the attention of the girls Rin was starting to get a rep for being a bit stuck up which Lance tried to keep from happening.

"You know I don't care what others think of me." said Rin as she and Lance got to the roof.

"Yeah but the last thing we want is to attract attention and with that attitude of yours that's exactly what you're gonna do." replied Lance. Not too long after they got there Leon and Illya joined them along with Saki, Mai, Kaoru, and Michiru.

"How come you're eating up here?" asked Saki.

"It feels a lot nicer than being cooped up in a classroom while you eat." said Lance taking out his lunch as did the others. As they ate Lance and Rin were looking somewhat distant.

"Is something wrong?" asked Mai.

"No." replied Lance. "We just rarely get a chance to enjoy days like this since we've got a lot of work at school over there and then we have to investigate things from enemies we faced over several years in the past."

"Not to mention we have to deal with problems like the old Avenger." said Rin as both she and Lance finished their lunches along with Illya. It was then they heard a beeping noise.

"What's that?" asked Saki. Illya, Lance, Rin, and Leon responded by pulling up their sleeves causing a device to appear on their left forearms.

"Sara?" asked Leon.

"Yes it's me. We've got trouble. Something's gone after Shawn and Kara." replied Sara.

"On our way." said Lance.

"No. They're dealing with their own problem and there's one heading right for you and something going towards the others. I called to warn you." said Sara.

"Alright. We'll be ready." said Rin.

"Over and out." said the four.

"So do you know what kind of trouble are we talking about?" asked Saki.

"We'll find out soon enough." said Lance as he, Rin, and Illya transformed.

"Hey Leon can you watch over the two of them?" Rin asked turning towards Kaoru and Michiru.

"Alright then we'll help." said Saki.

"You will but wait until they've focused their attention on us." said Rin. "Don't transform until after we've started fighting."

"I sense it. Whoever or whatever is coming is about to arrive." said Illya. As if on cue there was an explosion at the entrance gate which caught everyone attention. As they looked and the smoke cleared they saw a small group of silver people some of whom caused Cyclone's, Angel's, and Teki's eyes to widen.

"That's not possible." said Cyclone.

"Do you know them?" asked Kaoru.

"They're all fallen warriors from our world." said Cyclone pointing to the first one who looked like a space sheriff from an old space movie, wore strange goggles, and had strange armor. "That's Captain Commando. He was killed almost ten years ago."

"And isn't that Sonson I?" asked Teki looking at a guy who looks like humanoid creature which looked somewhat like a monkey in a strange suit.

"Yeah and there's Jin Saotome." said Angel.

"I think we have a bigger problem." said Cyclone.

"What do you mean?" asked Angel as she noticed Cyclone gulp.

"Look." he said pointing to a humanoid creature that seemed to have whips coming out of it's body.

"Is that Fusion?" asked Mai in shock.

"Doesn't that look like?" asked Illya.

"Lasher." said Cyclone.

"And it looks like Phage's there too." said Angel.

"Then we'd better be ready for anything." said Cyclone just before the three of them jumped and landed in front of the school to the shock of the students.

"Can we do the presentation?" asked Teki.

"Fine." said Cyclone as a green aura formed around Cyclone, a pink one around Teki, and a white one around Angel. "The winds of freedom extending to the sky!" he called out. "The winds eternal! The Falcon Cyclone!"

"The guardian of light with the heart of purity!" called out Angel. "The light which guides onwards into the future! The Tiger Angel!"

"The hearts of all united under a single archer!" called out Teki. "The Guardian of love. The Lovely Swan Tekisei!"

"You know this would probably look a lot better if it were all nine of us." said Cyclone.

"I thought we still looked cool." said Teki.

"Can we talk about this later?" asked Angel. "We kind of need to focus on the Heralds."

"Right." said Cyclone and Teki taking offensive stances.

"Is that them?" asked the "Herald" identified as Sonson.

"Yes it is." said Commando. Then five turned towards the three Elementals all of whom drew their swords and began charging. The three began fighting while trying to stay back to back.

"So what's the plan?" asked Angel.

"Just follow my lead and we'll go from there." said Cyclone as he released a large wind around them causing the Heralds to cover their eyes allowing the three to attack taking them by surprise.

"Captain Fire!" called out Commando firing a blast of energy from his gauntlets.

"Hurricane wind blast!" called out Cyclone as his left arm became a twister which caught the blast and launched it back. This was blocked by Lasher who's hands formed a strange shield but at the cost of him getting thrown back.

"Gotcha." said Angel as both she and Teki focused energy arrows which they fired at Lasher. The arrows caused the shield to dissolve which then caused Lasher to be pierced by the arrows followed by explosions right after. It was then that Commando charged at them before being punched by Cure Bloom and Cure Egret thowing him back.

"Good timing." said Teki.

"So care to share what or who they are?" asked Bloom.

"Later. First we gotta beat them." said Angel as four wings of energy. "Light eternal below all life."

"Tempest storms which call out strife." chanted Cyclone.

"Uniting our heart and protect those lives." chanted Illya as she did some sign language to signal to Bloom and Egret. Bloom was confused while Egret nodded.

"As soon as their attack goes we follow up." explained Egret in a whisper.

"Alright." said Bloom.

"Elemental souls of three. United forever, we battle as one!" called out all three as a their auras formed animals. Behind Teki appeared a pink swan, behind Cyclone a falcon, and behind Angel a white tiger who had wings. Then the aura animals fired out energy of the same color as themselves which caused the remaining Heralds to stop moving which as they were trapped in a strange tornado of pink/white energy.

"O Spirits of the earth." said Bloom causing a golden energy to rise from the ground which went to her.

"O Spirits of the sky." said Egret causing a silver energy to fall from the sky which went to her. "Now together with Pretty Cure."

"Release the power of a miracle." chanted Bloom.

"Pretty Cure..." began the two making a circular motion with their arms. "...Twin Stream Splash!" at that the fluid like energy formed in front of them before the fired it at the Heralds. That energy mixed with what held them to be turned into stone which then crumbled.

"Ok that was weird. Even by what we've been through." said Teki.

"I have to say I agree." said Angel. It was then they noticed many of the students were watching them from the windows. "Sorry for the disturbance." she said before she took both Bloom's and Egret's hands before they all became invisible. Shortly after they were on the roof back in their civilian forms.

"How did we become invisible." asked Saki still shocked.

"I'm the Elemental of Light, remember?" asked Rin. "I can focus it and manipulated. All I did was bend it a little."

"In any case we should inform Sara." said Leon.

"Right." said Lance.

The Same Morning over at Komachi's home

To not cause trouble Kimiko and Justin had woken up early and gotten ready to make sure they didn't bother Komachi and her family. Komachi walked to the living room from her room after having changed and found Justin and Kimiko looking through their own decks of cards which they placing on the coffee table.

"What are they?" Komachi.

"Our Duel Monster decks." said Justin.

"We go through our decks every once in a while because it let's us feel closer." said Kimiko with a smile.

"Closer to your cards?" asked Komachi.

"All thirteen of us are duelists and as such our souls are reflected in how we duel." said Justin.

"That sounds pretty cool." said Modoka, Komachi's older sister.

"Hey Justin what's that?" asked Komachi pointing to a card that looked like a weird screw that had a chain around in.

"It's called Sinister Sprocket." replied Justin. "It was a gift from a good friend."

"Breakfast is ready." they hard Komachi's mom say.

"Ok mother." said Komachi as Justin and Kim put their cards back in the boxes they carry on their belts.

At the same time at Karen's house

"How do you feel?" Monica asked Shiro who was a balcony.

"I'm just amazed that it's her and her butler in this huge house." said Shiro. "I don't think Tohsaka's place is this big."

"I understand what you mean. Akari was having a hard time going to sleep because she's not used to staying in such a big place. Even when her and her friends have sleep overs at Shawn's place." said Monica with a smile.

"So won't this cause problems for your career?" asked Shiro.

"Not really. I'm on a temporary leave of absence." replied Monica.

"You work?" asked Karen who finally found them.

"Yes. I'm starting as an actress." replied Monica.

"You don't need to be so modest Onee-chan." said Akari as she came in after Karen.

"That's right. She's an idol." said Ruby who was on Akari's left shoulder.

"An idol-labu." said Labra from Akari's right shoulder.

"Well I've still got a ways to go before I reach my goal." said Monica.

"Then would it be possible for you to give advice to someone who is also trying to become an idol?" asked Karen.

"I suppose." said Monica. "But I'm not sure how I could really help."

"You see Urara is currently working to become a an idol." said Karen.

"I suppose I could help her a bit but from when we met I don't think she needs help." replied Monica.

"I've gotta agree." said Shiro. "She seemed to be able to handle herself."

After breakfast Karen offered to take three but declined deciding to walk. After dropping off Akari Lance and Monica used their powers to get to school. Once they arrived they went to the entrance gate. Shortly after a limo arrived which dropped off Karen and a bus stopped which let out several students including Nozomi, Rin, Komachi, Kimiko, and Justin. Once they got together the six Pretty Cure decided to show the four newcomers around.

"Nice campus." said Monica.

"Yes it is." agreed Shiro.'

"It's not so bad." said Rin with a smirk.

"So would there be any clubs you might be interesting?" asked Komachi.

"Not really." said Justin. "How about you three?"

"I'm fine." said Rin.

"Same here." said Monica.

"Never really had an interest in that kind of thing since my condition makes it unfair for me to join such things." said Kimiko.

"Condition?" asked Nozomi.

"It's a talk for another time." said Kimiko as she noticed Monica looking a little cautious. "Hey you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." said Monica with a sly smile which Kimiko knew all to well which is why she let out a sigh.

"Is something wrong?" asked Urara.

"Wait for it." said Kimiko.

"Wait for what?" asked Rin. Right then they heard someone trip and fall behind them. The group turned and saw a girl who had short brown hair and wore glasses along with a camera.

"Masuko-san?" asked Komachi.

"Yeah but it was like a rock came out of nowhere." replied Masuko as she looked behind her and saw nothing.

"So mind explaining why you started following us?" asked Monica.

"You know?" asked Masuko.

"No one can hide from her." said Justin. "You might as well have been playing a bass guitar."

"In any case I don't appreciate being followed. Got it?" asked Monica with a stern look.

"Y-yes. I'm sorry." said Masuko.

"Good. Now did you need something." said Monica with a sweet smile causing the Pretty Cure to sweatdrop.

"Is she always like that?" whispered Rin.

"You mean the passive aggressive thing? Only with reporters." replied Justin. "With her job she doesn't trust reporters overall since they tend to printout lies from time to time. Which usually ends badly."

"Badly how?" whispered Urara.

"You remember how Shawn mentioned S.H.I.E.L.D.?" asked Justin. The two nodded. "Well they've got a way bigger influence around the world so they can dig things up."

"I'd heard rumors about you and I wanted to ask for an interview." said Masuko feeling nervous.

"Then it'll be a pleasure but please give us a few days to get used to the school first." said Monica.

"Sure. Thank you." said Masuko before leaving. Right then a small bird landed on Justin's head.

"Wow." said Komachi. "I've never seen a bird just land on someone before."

"What's up?" asked Justin. The bird chirped and the Elementals nodded.

"So what's the matter with that?" asked Justin. The bird chirped again. "Yeah but he won't learn if we interfere." The chirped but then looked confused.

"Oh there are we're just split to for the sake of cover." said Monica.

"You can talk to animals?" asked Nozomi surprised.

"Well yeah. We've existed for as long as the earth itself so animals know about us." replied Justin.

"We can also speak just about any of the ancient languages and the languages of animals." added Kimiko with a shrug.

"So what's he saying?" asked Nozomi.

"She's asking for help because her brother's being stupid and teasing some cat or something." replied Justin. "Anyway we can't do anything directly but if you'd like I can do something to help you." The bird and the Pretty Cure looked confused but the the bird nodded. "Alright you're gonna feel a little weird at first so bare with it." he said placing his palm in front of his head allowing the bird to jump onto it. "Ready?" The bird nodded. "Alright." Then he placed his other hand on top of the bird causing his palms to cause a light black and purple glow. After a few seconds the glow stopped. "How do you feel?" The bird chirped happily and jumped on his shoulder.

"What did you do to her?" asked Kurumi.

"We have the ability to infuse animals with a single ability related to our element." replied Kimiko as the bird flew away. "So what'd you give her?"

"The ability to look into someone or something's mind and make them see their greatest fear." shrugged Justin.

"Couldn't you have done anything nicer?" asked Nozomi.

"Two things you need to learn." said Justin. "One. Light and Darkness are not akin to good and evil. Light can be evil just as Dark can be good. And second I originated as the polar opposite from Angel as such what our powers do is actually because of humans. They focused darkness to negativity and that's what I can do."

"I see." said Karen.

"In any case isn't class about to start?" asked Shiro.

"Good point." said Monica. After that Karen and Komachi led Justin, Nozomi and Rin led Shiro and Kimiko, and Urara led Monica. Once they each arrived in class they introduced themselves in their classes which followed by the teachers asking how familiar they were with certain thing most of which they were all too familiar with. Some in personal experience and some in slightly different experiences. All in all they surprised their hostesses with how much they knew. At lunch time the four new arrivals seemingly vanished. The six Pretty Cure went to try to find them but then saw the bird from that morning land on Urara's head.

"Hey isn't that the same bird from before?" asked Rin. The bird jumped on Urara's shoulder. Then it flew pointing towards the roof. Half of them were confused and the other half nodded. The bird then flew towards the building with the six Cures following until they got to the roof. There they found the four new students almost done with thier food.

"Hey. What took you?" asked Justin.

"How you came up here to eat?" asked Nozomi.

"It's peaceful and there's a nice view." replied Kimiko looking to the side. "Why don't you join us?"

"Okay." said Nozomi sitting down followed by her friends. "So what's your world like?"

"Probably not much different from yours." replied Justin. "Well except that our world has a lot of heroes around the world and plenty of villains to go around."

"Really?" asked Nozomi surprised.

"So are all of you in one big group like us?" asked Rin.

"No. You see back in our world there's a lot of...political issues. Especially in regards to mutants." replied Kimiko.

"Mutants?" asked Komachi.

"That's right. You see there are people who are born with powers. They get them through a genetic mutation. The Mutant X Gene." explained Justin. "Unfortunetely there's people who are afraid of mutants and want them gone. But just as there's people who are afraid of them there's people who want to live in piece with them. Including Professor Xavier."

"Wow. So even with so many heroes there's a lot a trouble in your world, isn't there?" asked Karen.

"Yeah. One of the few things is that makes our world good is that whenever there's a threat to our planet there's some bad guys who are willing to team up with good guys to stop whatever the threat may be." said Shiro.

"Like what?" asked Urara.

"Well there was the thing with..." began Monica just before they heard a beeping noise.

"What's that?" asked Karen.

"Sorry that's us." said Monica as the four pulled up their left sleeves and devices appeared on them. "Yeah?" she asked as the devices opened.

"Hey. It's Sara. Just calling to warn you. All the others are in combat right now."

"Alright we're on out way." said Shiro.

"No. There's something heading towards you as well so be ready and be careful. So far it looks like they're Heralds." explained Sara.

"That's not possible. Shouldn't they have all disappeared with Galactus?" asked Monica.

"We can discuss this later. For now just be ready for battle."

"What about Akari. Will she be okay?" asked Monica.

"She'll be fine. It seems they're looking for you so they ignored Taylor and are also ignoring Akari." replied Sara. "In any case be ready."

"Understood." said Shiro as all four closed the devices.

"So anyone got a plan?" asked Justin.

"Do we ever?" asked Kimiko. "All we can do is make a stand and kick some ass."

"Subtle as always." said Shiro as the four transformed.

"Hang on." said Nozomi. "Let us help."

"That's fine but not until you all finish eating. Last thing we need is for your hunger to become a nuisance mid battle." said Shadow. "So you got anything Terra?"

"Yeah. Something coming and it looks like..." she began just before they saw something go over the school gate and slam into a tree. Then they saw a silver woman in pirate clothes who jumped over the wall.

"You're all idiots." said the woman.

"I don't recognize any of the other ones but isn't that Ruby Heart?" asked Electrix.

"Yeah it is." said Shadow.

"This isn't good." said Terra.

"Who is she?" asked Nozomi as she finished her lunch.

"She's a pirate who's considered a great hero and happens to be one of the most dangerous fighters in our world." said Shadow. "In any let's go." he said.

"Right." nodded the other Elementals as they jumped off roof and landed in front of the Heralds.

"Oh? I guess you're supposed to be the ones we're after." said the Herald Ruby.

"Maybe we are." said Shadow.

"What are you idiots waiting for. Get them!" yelled Ruby.

"Right." said the other four. They were revealed to be a mantis man, a man who seemed to have been infused with some kind of beetle, and a woman who looked to have been mutated or combined with some spider.

"Uh is it just me or do those look like some seriously fucked up kaijin that were rejected by Foundation X." asked Justin.

"I was just thinking that." said Monica.

"Seriously though did they shove them into a microwave with bugs or something?" asked Electrix.

"Oh man." said Titan trying not to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?!" yelled out the mantis.

"Oh I don't know." said Electrix. "How about this?" she asked as suddenly lightning hit the three of them.

"What's going on?" asked the mantis.

Back on the roof the others had finished and were watching.

"So you think we should help them?" asked Rin.

"I don't think they'll need it." said Urara as they saw the ground seemingly swallow the three up to their waists. Then the got launched up allowing a dark mist to form on the ground. At that Titan jumped and made his hand into a large hammer and knocked the three straight into the mist which then became a dark sphere. This was followed by a small explosion which left the three on the floor.

"Hey get up." said Ruby. Just then another mist appeared and the three disappeared.

"So what do you think?" asked Electrix turning to Terra.

"I think this is gonna be rough if she's anywhere near as strong as our Ruby." said Terra.

"Those idiots." said Ruby. "Well we got what we needed." she said looking up. "Understood." she said before she vanished.

"So what do we do?" asked Terra.

"Hm." Shadow pulled up his forearm. "Hey Sara you pick up anything strange?"

"Nothing yet but I'll keep searching."

"Alright we'll head over after school."

"Understood."

It was then they noticed Masuko heading towards so Shadow made a viel of darkness whcih allowed them to escape without her seeing them. Once they got back on the roof they let out a sigh.

"What in the hell is going on?" Justin asked himself.


	4. First Day Trouble part 2 Link Revelation

Dimensional Illusion

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the Pretty Cure, Yu-Gi-Oh! (GX/5Ds), Marvel, Capcom, or Fate/Stay Night characters or concepts. I only own a few OCs in this.

Since there's two Rin's here This Rin (R) will be for Rin/Rouge and Rin (T) this will be for Rin Tohsaka Fate/Stay Night Master of Archer.

Chapter 4 First Day Trouble part 2: Link Revelation

"Shawn. Illya come in." said Sara as she watched on the monitors all of the others.

"Shawn here."

"Illya here."

"There's some more that we should try to recruit so I'm transmitting their coordinates." said Sara as she typed.

"Alright." both said.

With Shawn and the others.

"Well you heard her. I'll meet you back at the base." said Shawn transforming. Then he checked the coordinates and smirked.

"Just do me a favor and don't leave one long burn mark." said Kara.

"Can't make any promises." said Inferno as they noticed his body started moving strange way. Suddenly he took off a lot faster than any of the Pretty Cure had ever seen.

"How can he move that fast?" asked Honoka.

"Well outside of being able to use fire he can manipulate particle speed thus he can move really fast." replied Kara.

"Amazing." said Hikari.

"Not really. El and Ange can move just as fast." said Kara. "In any case let's go."

Over with Illya

"Alright I'll be heading there and I'll meet you back at the base." said Illya looking around.

"Alright. See ya then." said Lance. Illya smiled then jumped very high and they saw her take off in a sonic boom.

"How did she…?" began Mai.

"I don't know." replied Lance. "My guess has always been that because she affects people's emotions she can use them as a guide or something."

In a place known as Kanon Town

Four girls were walking together. The first had her hair looking loose but tied with two tails at the back. The second had dirty blond hair and had it tied with a single small tail. The third was a kid with short orangeish hair and had glasses which had pink frames. The last was a girl who had long purple hair.

"So are you gonna study Hibiki?" the blond asked the girl with double tied hair.

"I don't know." replied the now identified as Hibiki.

"If you don't you'll end up failing and at this point you have to work harder than before replied the youngest of the group.

"Ako-hime's right." said the purple haired girl.

"You see? Even Ellen agrees with me." said the blonde.

"Alright fine. I'll study." said Hibiki. "You don't have to get mad Kanade."

"Huh?" asked Ellen.

"What's wrong?" asked Kanade.

"Who's that?" asked Ellen. The other three turned and saw a with spiked black hair, eyes of two different colors, and who was holding what looked like a silverish white flash drive of some kind. Then he turned and looked at the four girls.

"Hello." he said politely. "My name's Shawn Garrett. But I am also referred to as Inferno."

"Hi. I'm..." began Hibiki.

"Hojo Hibiki alias Cure Melody. Minamino Kanade alias Cure Rhythm. Shirabe Ako Alias Cure Muse. Kurokawa Ellen alias Cure Beat. Suite Pretty Cure." said Shawn before shaking his head causing his hair to fall. "I don't get how the hell Yusei keeps his hair like that."

"How do you know about that?" asked Ellen in shock.

"Are you a new enemy?" asked Ako.

"No he's not." they heard a voice causing the girls to look around. Then they saw a white cat with pink markings land on Shawn's head.

"Hummy?" asked the four Cures.

"So that's your name." said Shawn. "In any case she's right. I'm here seeking to recruit you for a battle."

"Recruit?" asked Hibiki.

"That's correct." said Shawn before turning suddenly. "Damn. I was afraid they'd do this."

"So you sensed me." asked a strange creature that seemed to have been formed from a French horn.

"Is that a Negatone?" asked Hibiki.

"No. It's a Vaglass." replied Shawn. "You four get out of here and take these." he said tossing each girl a watch. "I'll take care of that thing." he said as a red aura surrounded his body. Then his clothes became completely red as did his hair. This also caused two pistols to appear at his lower back, a sword on his left side, and a few circuit like marks to appear at his neck and hands. "Huh that's new. In any case you four get out." he said drawing his sword. "Let's go Leon." This caused his sword to glow lightly before they heard a roar. He then ran towards the creature who began blasting with a sound blast. Shawn, now Inferno, countered with a sonic shriek which blew it back. "Gokai Phoenix Slash!" he called out as the blade of his weapon began glowing. Then he slashed at the monster several times before slashing at it upwards throwing it up. "Lu let's take em out."

"Understood." said a voice they all heard. Then they saw two strange that looked like wing bones made of metal come out of his back surprising the four. Then he began spinning causing several red spikes to appear in the air before he went passed it. That caused the spikes to go through it as it fell.

"What are you?" asked the monster.

"I am your downfall." said Inferno before snapping his fingers with his left at his right and his right above his head. "Shutdown complete!" he said out snapping his fingers causing the spikes to explode destroying the monster.

"That was amazing." said Kanade.

"Why haven't you left?" asked Inferno.

"What?"

"The Vaglass was just a signal array. The real enemy will show up soon." said Inferno. "Press the screen."

"If there's something threatening our town then we'll fight." said Hibiki.

"Well hello there Inferno." said a man who appeared wearing English 18th century clothing.

"Daren." said Inferno with a scowl.

"That's right and I brought a friend too. You might know him." he said as a vortex opened up in front of the five. From it stepped out a creature with unbelievably large muscles.

"Uh Sara. We're gonna be a little late." said Inferno.

Over in another town

"So what should we do today?" a girl with dark pinkish hair that was tied on the sides.

"We could go to an amusement park." suggested a girl with short red hair.

"Or to the park." said a girl who had blond hair that was kept in place with a headband on the top.

"I don't know." said a girl with long green hair that was tied in a ponytail. "I still have to get back to my siblings."

"It couldn't hurt though." said a girl with bluish violet hair.

"Hey anyone hear something?" asked the red head.

"Like what?" asked the pink haired girl. It was then they looked up and saw something moving very fast.

"What's that?" asked the blond. Then they saw whatever it was turn towards them. "Eh?! Why did it turn towards us?!" They were about to run but didn't have enough time and there was a crash in front of them.

"What's that?" asked the green haired girl as the five held out small round pink objects. They were surprised when a girl walked out patting her clothes.

"I still have to work on those landing." said the girl who had long silver hair, red eyes, and wore a light purple dress.

"Who are you?" asked the pink haired girl.

"Illyasviel von Einzbern." replied the girl. "It's a pleasure to meet you Hoshizora Miyuki, Hino Akane, Kise Yayoi, Midorikawa Nao, and Aoki Reika." with a smile. "Or should I call you Cure Happy, Cure Sunny, Cure Peace, Cure March, and Cure Beauty."

"How did you know...?" asked Miyuki.

"All in good time." replied Illya. "Look there's something you need to know but it'll be explained if you come with me." she said pulling up her sleeve. "Transport." she said causing a small data cone to shoot out five watches which landed in the hands of four of the five girls. The last one hit Miyuki on the top of the head and then in her hands.

"What are these?" asked Akane suspiciously. However then Illya turned with widened eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Go now. Hit the screen." said Illya.

"Sorry but I can't let that happen." said a creature that looks like a mutated film projector.

"Get out of here." said Illya as pink rings formed at her hands and feet which then altered her clothes turning them pink along with her hair and giving her similar weapon's to Inferno's with the exception of a pair of chains around her wrists. "Wow. Every world brings new surprises."

"You won't stop me." said the film projector.

"We'll see." said Teki drawing her sword. The monster then shot some light at Teki which then created a double of her in front of her surprising the others. "That's pathetic."

"What do you mean?" asked the monster. "My copies are always stronger than the original!" it said as the copy tried to attack Teki. However suddenly it stopped inches from striking her and then went next to her. "What happened?"

"You can copy what can be seen but not what is inside someone." replied Teki. "So you couldn't copy my magic circuits or my command seals." he explained with a smile as both the original and the copy drew their swords and attacked together slashing at the monster multiple times. "Heart break slash." she said as the blades of both girls began glowing with increasing intensity. "Ready...? GO!" she yelled out as the two ran and slashed the monster multiple times before slashing a large pink X onto its chest destroying it.

"Sugoi." said Akane.

"It's not over yet." said Teki looking at her double who nodded. The two then held hands and the double became energy that was absorbed into Teki. "Thanks."

"Looks like even you're stronger than you look." said a voice.

"Shawn-nii-chan says anyone who judges an adversary by anything other than skill is just asking for death." said Teki.

"True enough but now try fighting this!" called out the voice with an insane laugh as a vortex formed in front of them and from stepped out something that seemed to be made of stone.

"It's clobberin' time!" it said.

"Oh great." said Teki pulling up her sleeve. "Hey Sara this is gonna take a bit longer than I thought."

With Sara

"This isn't good." said Sara to herself.

"What do we do?" asked Saphi.

"I don't know. They're too far away for any of the others to run there and they'd have to stop here to teleport." said Sara as the Cures who had been recruited and the Elementals arrived along with the Magic users.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Justin.

"Big problem." said Sara hitting some keys causing a window to open in front of them that showed Inferno on one and Teki on the other along with the enemies they were about to face.

"Are those Heralds?" asked Lance.

"Not only that." said Kara. "Those look like the Hulk and the Thing."

"Sara can you send us there?" asked Shiro.

"I'm afraid not. Shawn was going to install the QX5 module to allow for instant transport today."

"I see." said Kara.

"Couldn't you install it?" asked Monica.

"Impossible." replied Kara. "He designed it and unless I have the blueprints I can't do anything."

"Then we just need to find them right?" asked Shiro.

"I know where they are." said Kara.

"Then get them." said Lance.

"They're in his mind." replied Kara. "To ensure no one can use this creations for evil he only designs these things in his mind."

"So we can't do anything?" asked Shiro.

"Not for another ten to fifteen minutes." said Kara.

"There's gotta be something." said Nagisa. Honoka then put a hand on her friend's shoulder

"For now we wait." said Honoka firmly.

Over in Kanon

"Alright you've got two choices." said Inferno. "Transform and fight or leave. I'm not gonna keep telling you to leave." At that the four pulled out white heart shaped devices.

"Then we'll fight." said Hibiki. "Ready?"

"Ready." said Kanade, Ako, and Ellen.

"Pretty Cure. Modulation!"

"Strumming the wild tune!" called out Hibiki who now had long pink hair tied in two long pigtails and wore pink shoes and thigh high socks along with a pink skirt that resembled a tutu, a sleeveless top that showed her midriff, wristbands that covered most of her forearms, a bow on the neck, and a ribbon on her hair. "Cure Melody!"

"Strumming the graceful tune!" called out Kanade who now had long bright yellow hair with a white ribbon and wore knee high white boots with pink outlines, a dancer skirt, a top with puffy shoulders, wristbands like Melody's but with pink ribbons and hearts on the back of her hand, and a bow on her chest. "Cure Rhythm!"

"Strumming the tune of the soul!" called out Ellen who now had lighter colored hair that was tied on a side pony tail and wore long blue boots, a similar skirt to those of Melody and Rhythm, a top that resembled Rhythm's but had a light color in the middle than on the outer parts, and blue wristbands that only had hearts on the back of the hands. "Cure Beat!"

"Strumming the tune of the goddess!" called out Ako who now had much longer hair and magenta eyes and wore knee high yellow boots, a puffy yellow skirt, a long sleeve yellow with covered shoulders, two ribbons on her hair, and an ornament on her forehead. "Cure Muse!"

"Resonate! Our musical suite!" called out all four. "Suite Pretty Cure!"

"I hate to be rude but that was a little long don't you think?" asked Inferno holding a large soda.

"Where did you get that?" asked Cure Muse.

"Over there." said Inferno pointing to a convenience store at the end of the street. Which was around forty meters away and hard to see. "I hope you're stronger than you look."

"You'd be surprised." said Melody.

"Hulk SMASH!" yelled out the large Herald punching the ground causing a shockwave on the ground from which Inferno jumped but knocked down the Cures.

"Power pummel!" yelled out Inferno as his fists began glowing causing small explosions upon impact. The Herald tried to punch him but Inferno dodged. When he turned Melody and Rhythm took the change and started attacking. However when they punched him they found their attacks did nothing.

"This can't be." said Hibiki.

"Hulk smash puny girls!" yelled out the Herald. Just as he was about to Inferno flew and grabbed both of them.

"You two okay?" he asked.

"Yeah but how can anything be that strong? Our attacks don't do anything" said Melody.

"Of course they don't. Only monsters can come close to the strength to fight the Hulk and even then it's tough." said Inferno as the white part of his eyes became black. Then a strange armor appeared on his hands, feet, and back. "Looks like I'm gonna have to do the one thing I try not to." he said before an aura formed around his body.

With Teki

"This isn't good." she said.

"You got that right toots." said the Herald Thing.

"Let's go." said Miyuki.

"Right." said the other four.

"Ready?" called out their devices.

"Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!" called out all five.

"Go!" it said. "Go Go!" the devices said as powder puffs shot out.

"Let's go Happy!"

"Let's go Sunny!"

"Let's go Peace!

"Let's go March!"

"Let's go Beauty!"

At that all five began glowing. After the glow vanished they all stood together.

"Twinkling and shining. The light of the future!" said Miyuki who now had long pink hair tied in two pig tail that were waist high and wore pink boots, a frilly skirt that was attached to the top which was light pink in the center with dark pink on the outside, white wristbands that had pink a pink ribbon on her chest, and a pink tiara with wings on the sides. "Cure Happy!"

"The brilliant sun. Hot blooded power!" called out Akane who wore an outfit similar to Happy but in orange with a less frilly skirt and had orange hair that was tied in a bun on the upper part of her head, and her eyes became brighter. "Cure Sunny!"

"Sparkling and glittering. Paper, Scissors, Rock!" called out Yayoi who now had brighter hair with a high pony tail that was spread around and wore a similar outfit but in yellow that had shorter boots, a back part the extended a little passed her skirt that looked like a flowery dolphin tail, and puffy shoulder parts. "Cure Peace!"

"Intense courage! A straight up bout!" exclaimed Nao who now had long bright green hair in a ponytail with long bangs and wore similar clothes but in green and included a lot of the stuff on Peace's outfit. "Cure March!"

"The snow, falling and gathering." said Reika who now had light blue hair that was tied with two long bangs at her sides and wore similar clothes but with more resemblance to Happy's except that her skirt wasn't as frilly and that the bow on her chest was a little loose. "Cure Beauty!"

"The five lights that guide us to the future!" declared all five. "Sparkle! Smile Pretty Cure!"

"Takes a little long, don't you think?" asked Teki.

"It don't matter. I'll crush you all!" said the Herald Thing charging to the girls forcing them to jump.

"Just try it!" yelled out Teki pulling out her sword as her wings expanded. "Rapid Storm!" she called out firing several blasts from the tip of her blade which didn't actually do anything. At that Cure Sunny and Cure March charged and tried to punch him. Unfortunately his body was a lot harder than they thought and their hands hurt. Then he punched them both throwing them back.

"Are you okay?" asked Cure Happy.

"Yeah but that thing's seriously hard." said Cure March massaging her hand.

"No kidding." said Cure Sunny doing the same.

"What can we do?" asked Cure Peace.

"We're probably gonna have to blast it." said Cure Sunny as the pouches they each now wore began glowing.

"Don't." said Teki stepping in front of them.

"Why?" asked Cure March.

"He's invulnerable to both energy and magic based attacks." said Teki. "Damn. If I'd known this was gonna happen I would've brought my system but I guess we're gonna have to settle with some weapons. Are any of you any good with staffs, swords, or firearms?"

"No." replied all five girls.

"Then I guess there's no choice." said Teki as she her device appeared.

With Inferno

"Damn. My energy's too low to do anything major. Guess there's no choice." said Inferno as his own device appeared on his forearm.

*Split screen*

Inferno and Teki held up their devices.

"Ignite the nova towards the future!" the two called out as their devices began glowing.

At that their devices began expanding the glow onto their owners' bodies.

"Boost up Gold!" called out both. At that their clothes became golden and they the out edges of their clothes became sharp. Teki's hair was tied back and Inferno had a ring on his head. Inferno's armor also became golden.

At base

"Sugoi." said Saki.

"Not good." said Kara.

"Why?" asked Honoka.

"If they're using those forms now of all times then they're getting desperate." said Kara.

"Isn't that form strong?" asked Nagisa.

"Normally yes but given the amount of energy they had left it'll only put them at their normal level." explained Justin.

"And odds are that's not gonna be enough." said Lance.

With Inferno

"Now let's do this!" he yelled out charging.

With Teki

"Heart Break Rush!" she called out running towards the Herald Thing. Then with her right hand glowing she hit him knocking him into the air. Then she punched him further up before the grabbed him and throwing him downwards. She followed up by flying down and landing in front of the Smile Pretty Cure.

With Inferno

Inferno had been exchanging punches with the Herald Hulk which was causing Inferno to take most of the damage. However he kept trying to push him back. This was until the Herald Hulk punched him back causing him to crash through a tree.

"Now while it's distracted!" said Melody.

"Come out, Tone Ring!" called out Melody, Rhythm, and Beat.

"Ti note's Shining Melody!" called out Muse.

"Pretty Cure Music Rondo!" called out both Melody and Rhythm throwing each an orange and a yellow energy ring which caught the Herald Hulk.

"Pretty Cure Heartful Beat Rock!" called out Beat launching a green ring to the Herald Hulk which also caught him.

"Pretty Cure Sparkling Shower!" called out Cure Muse as several golden bubbles shot towards him.

"3/4 time! 1, 2, 3! Finale!" yelled out all four causing the energy to fuse into a blue sphere which then exploded.

"Alright we did it." said Melody. However right then from the dust the Herald Hulk charged at the four ready to punch all four with one hit. However just before he did someone got in front and was launched back along with the four heroines. The four got up and went towards Inferno who was laying on his chest.

"Are you okay?" asked Beat.

"I've been better." said Inferno as he forced himself up. Unfortunately he was in a lot of pain and ended up spitting up blood but still forced himself to stand.

"You need to relax." said Melody.

"Hulk crush puny fire boy."

"Then bring it." said Inferno. "You four get out of here."

"No way. We can't leave you here in this condition." said Muse.

"Just go. Don't worry about me. I've been dead before." said Inferno clutching his left arm.

"We're not leaving you." said Melody.

"She's right. We may not be the same kind of hero but there's no way we'd just abandon you." said Rhythm.

"We stand together." said Beat.

"That's why we've gotten as far as we have and that's why we will always fight on." said Muse.

"Spoken like a true pirate." said Inferno with a smile.

With Teki

"All together now." said Teki.

"Pretty Cure! Happy Shower!" called out Cure Happy making a heart with her hand that fired a pink blast of energy.

"Pretty Cure! Sunny Fire!" called out Cure Sunny as she spiked a fireball that followed the pink blast.

"Pretty Cure! Peace Thunder!" called out Peach as she fire lightning straight into the other two blasts.

"Pretty Cure! March Shoot!" called out Cure March kicking a glowing ball of wind.

"Pretty Cure! Beauty Blizzard!" called out Cure Beauty launching a blast of snow.

"Lover's Eternal Scorcher!" called out Teki firing a large pink blast from both hands. The six blasts impacted on the Herald Thing before he hit the floor. When the smoke cleared they saw the Herald started walking towards them. Unfortunately all six had used too much energy and fell to their knees. "Any of you have any power left?"

"We're all out of energy." said Sunny.

"Then get out of here." said Teki. "I'll hold him off as long as I can." she said as the thing started walking towards them.

"But what'll happen to you?" asked Cure Happy.

"For now that doesn't matter. Just get out of here." said Teki running towards the Herald. 'I wish Berserker was here.' she thought as she dodged punch after punch until he headbutted her knocking her back. After he punched her back causing her to crash into the Smile Pretty Cure. "What are you doing? I told you to run."

"We can't do that." said Happy.

"That's right. We've been in tough spots before and we never gave up." said March.

"Nor did we abandon a friend in trouble." said Beauty.

"And as far as we're concerned you came to help us and that makes you a friend just the same." said Sunny.

"No matter what we fight to help our friends." said Peace. Teki smiled.

"I guess as Shawn always says: If you're gonna go down best to go down swinging." said Teki standing up. "Let's do this."

Right then Inferno and Teki began glowing in red and pink respectively.

"What's going on?" asked Cure Melody and Cure Happy. At that the two's bodies began glowing with several strange symbols which then flew around.

With Inferno

The symbols flew around and then forms what looked like cacoons around Melody, Rhythm, Muse, and Beat before another formed around Inferno.

With Teki

Teki's body began glowing and shortly five pink lines extended causing the Smile Pretty Cure to start glowing as well.

At the base

"What's going on?" asked Taylor.

"I don't know." said Sara typing rapidly. "But their vitals are going off charts. Same with their energy levels." she said as there was a power surge on the computer forcing Sara and Saphi back.

With Inferno

*Transformation Sequence*

"The phoenix revived, the soul to give hope." said Inferno.

"United we fight, eternal we stand." said the four Cures.

*The five stood with Inferno in the middle and each of the four standing at a corner from him. Then their Cure Modules became surrounded by fire which vanished revealing the modules now were red and gold with what looked like wings on the backs of them. This caused red feathered wings to extend from the backs of all four Cures. The wings then embraced each one and their clothes began glowing as did everything else that was part of their Cure uniforms. Then phoenix shaped marks appeared on their backs as did one on Melody's right shoulder, Rhythm's left arm, Muse's right forearm, and Beat's left leg. After each glow became feathered before they dissipated revealing their uniforms were now red and whatever their original colors were with feathered edges. Then rings of fire formed at their wrists, ankles, and waists which formed new belts, wrist bands, and anklets. Then the white parts of their eyes became red, the back parts of their hands gain two markings (A feather and a flame), and a they all gained what looked like metallic gauntlets which were very thin.

Inferno's clothes became pure fire which wound up becoming more metallic looking, his shoes gained what looked like small lights at the back, this vest became what looked like a trench coat, and a visor forms in front of his eyes. His hair then gained golden streaks at the sides and his gloves and shoes became metallic as well.

*End Sequence*

After that the five stood looking at the large Herald.

"Hey what happened?" asked Melody as the four looked at their new clothes.

"And what is this?" asked Muse.

"I don't know but the power feels amazing." said Beat.

With Teki

*Transformation sequence*

"With the swan the guides human heart to love!" called out Teki.

"Lover's eternal, we shall unite and protect!"called out the five Pretty Cure.

Their Smile Pacts then began glowing and all got inverted color schemes with the pink parts changing to match their original colors. After on their backs appeared what looked like a light pink swan with wing marks appearing on Happy's neck, Sunny's left forearm, Peace's right hand, March's left hand, and the right side of Beauty's neck. It was then the clothes of all five began glowing as did their hair. Then the light pink wings of energy extended from their backs which shattered the energy on their clothes revealing their uniforms looking similar but they all now had bracelets and anklets which changed their shoes and gave them gloves with studed knuckles. Then they all gained ribbons in their hair and earings which were glowing which caused the lights on their clothes to shatter revealing their clothes had become a whitish pink on the main part with their edges matching their original colors. Each of the five now had bands on their right arms, the white part of their eyes became pink, and they had badges of some kind on their left shoulders which had a heart with different symbols for each one.

Teki's own clothes gained an outer layer that looks like a pink trench coat, studded bracelets, metallic gloves and shoes that became boots, and a pink visor over her eyes. Her hair also became darker, her nails were painted pink, and on her head were what looked like pink bat like wings.

*End sequence*

"Are you all okay?" asked Teki.

"Yeah but what happened?" asked Cure March.

"Looks like a power up." said Teki looking at her own clothes before turning to the five. "Everyone ready for the test?"

"Let's do it." said Cure Happy.

In the base

Everyone stood there completely in shock.

"What happened?" asked Justin.

"To be completely honest with you I have no idea." said Sara. "I've never seen such a power surge. Have you?" she asked turning to the Elementals.

"No. This has never happened to any of us before in any of our past lives." said Kara.

With Inferno

"Get ready." said Inferno as his new trench coat seperated into four wings. Then he stood ready to charge. "Ready?" At that the four girls stood in similar positions. "Go!" he called out signalling all four to charge along with him. However what surprised them was that they went so fast when they hit the Herald to them it was only a split second after that he was thrown back. Then all five gained a white aura. "Alright we're heading up so just follow me." he said before he took off flying toward the Herald. The four musical Cures suddenly had red wings extending from their backs and followed Inferno as he hit the Herald and then flew straight up with him. The five flew going after every second.

"Hey isn't this dangerous?" asked Rhythm. "If we keep going up we're not gonna be able to breath." However to her surprise the five had cleared the atmosphere and were now floating off planet.

"Hey wait a minute?! How are able to breath?!" asked Melody.

"Cliff notes would be that you've been infused with Cosmic Energy and because it comes from space if it's in you directly then this kind of thing isn't a problem." said Inferno who pushed the Herald away. Then the five began glowing.

Back with Teki

"Alright let's go." said Teki as her coat split into four wings. Then her eyes began glowing pink as did the eyes of the five other girls. Then all six charged, however the Herald tried punching them which forced the six to dodge. Then Peace landed behind the Herald and spiral kicked him from behind allowing March and Sunny to kick him into the air. Then Teki, Happy, and Beauty kicked him back down.

"Pretty Cure! Thunder Strike!" called out Peace as she shot lightning out of both her hands which threw the Herald Thing back.

"Sugoi." said Happy who looked at Peace who was looking at her hands in shock. The Herald was still in shock and couldn't move. (I know. Bad pun)

"Let's finish him." said Teki.

"Right." said the five Cures all of whom began glowing along with her.

Outside the planet

"The cosmic fire burns eternal!" said Inferno.

"Light a path in the darkness of space!" said Melody.

"Giving hope to those in dispair!" said Rhythm.

"To fight and protect, that is our cause!" called out Muse.

"And forever keep evil from destroy innocence in life!" called out Beat.

"Cosmic Force!" called out all five. "Phoenix Incinerator!" At that the five began glowing brightly in red and flew very quickly towards the Herald Hulk causing them to become five bright red lights that combined and formed a large phoenix made of pure fire which then flew through the Herald. When the phoenix vanished the Herald was no longer there.

"Holy crap." said Inferno. "First time I do something like that. How about you four?"

"I've never even been out of the planet." said Melody.

"Well in any case let's go back." said Inferno heading back.

"Hey won't we be in trouble going back in?" asked Muse.

"I doubt it since we got out without much problem." said Inferno.

With Teki

"From the hearts of all humans!" called out Teki.

"To the hearts of animals around!" said Happy.

"Their love unites to protect!" said Sunny.

"With the will to fight on!" said Peace.

"We shall destroy all evil threats!" said March.

"And guide towards the future!" called out Beauty.

"United!" yelled out all six. "Lovely Swan Dive Crusher!" they yelled out as the six began glowing brightly and came together forming a light pink swan which then flew straight through the Herald before it was destroyed. After the swan split and the six girls stood together smiling.

"Hey what's that?" asked Sunny looking up. They all turned and saw five figures coming down really fast straight at them. Then expanded what look like wings and slowed until they landed with the six.

"Inferno?" asked Teki.

"Yeah." said Inferno. "I guess the same thing happened to you?"

"Yeah." said Teki.

"So anyone care to exlpain what's going on?" asked Muse.

"Wish I knew." said Inferno. "For now let's head to base."

"Understood." said Teki as the others looked.

"Do you all remember how this works?" asked Inferno.

Most of them nodded.

"In case you don't just press the screen of the watch." he said as he and Teki began glowing then vanished. The nine Cures then pressed the watches and also vanished.

At base.

"Stand by for arrival." said Sara. Shortly after two bursts of light appeared followed by nine more. Then all eleven were revealed.

"So what happened?" asked Justin.

"I'd expain but I'm not entirely sure." said Inferno. "For a moment it was as through we became connected for long enough to transfer power to them."

"It was more than that." said Teki. "During that time I felt their emotions going through me."

"So any theories?" asked Lance.

"Well the only thing I can figure is that there was a momentary connection which allowed an overload of our powers to flow into them which would explain why their current forms are as they are." said Inferno.

"So can anyone please explain what's going on?" asked March.

"It's a bit of a long story." said Inferno.

"Hey can any of you explain to them?" asked Kara.

"Allow me." said Honoka.

"By the way Shawn you still need to install the..." began Justin.

"The QX5 module. I know." said Shawn placing his hand on the floor causing the ground under him to glow and vanish allowing him to fall. Then the tiles reappeared.

"So you've all agreed to be part of this to face this new threat then." concluded Muse a few seconds after Honoka finished.

"Yes." said Honoka.

"Well there's no way I'm letting anyone threaten our world or the people we care about." said Melody. "I'm in."

"Me too." said Rhythm.

"Same here." said Muse.

"Count me in too." said Beat.

"And you five?" asked Kara.

"We're not letting you fight without us." said Happy. "After all it's been a while since we were all fought along side each other." she added as the tiles on the floor once again vanished.

"You're gonna wanna stand back." said Kara.

"Why?" asked March. Her question was answered when they saw a blue line of electricity shoot Inferno out of the hole. It then closed before he fell.

"Are you okay?" asked Tsubomi.

"Every damn time." said Inferno cracking his neck. "Alright the module's in. Just give it a minute to start up. In any case so are you nine in as well?"

"Yes we are." said Melody.

"Good. Now then..." he said revering straight to normal along with the Cures who first returned to their previous forms before going back to their civilian forms. "Interesting. In any case today we're gonna give you equipment."

"Equipment?" asked Yuri.

"That's right. There's a good chance that you'll end up in a position when you might be forced to transform but you might be in a tight space like if an enemy corners you in civilian form. So yours will consist of simple things like flash bombs, smoke bombs, a few darts for short circuiting, simple stuff like that." said Shawn. "After all you're all still too green to have anything that could do any real damage."

"Like what?" asked Erika.

"Taylor would you show them?" asked Shawn.

"With pleasure." said Taylor as she pulled out a small metal stick.

"What's that?" asked Inori.

"Just observe." said Shawn. Taylor held her hand to the side which caused it to grow into a large metal staff.

"I call this my Shock Stinger." said Taylor. "A multi-use staff that can give off well anywhere between 40 to 250,000 volts of electricity depending on the enemy." she explained as she began spinning it over her head before doing a few moves. Then she back flipped and hit the base of the staff on the ground and stood with one hand on it. "And even if it runs out of power it's still made of a combination of Vibranium and Adamantium so it's indestructible and able to absorb and amplify sound so it's still very dangerous."

"Can I see it?" asked Nozomi.

"Hang on. It could be dangerous." said Rin.

"Don't worry." said Taylor. "I'm the only one who can activate its functions." she said hand the staff to Nozomi. However when she held it she found it was much heavier than she thought. But being stubborn she tried to hold it while her face turned red. "Here." she said taking the staff. "I forgot to mention that Adamantium is really heavy." she added sheepishly.

"Let me see." said Rin (R). Taylor handed her the staff and did find it to be much heavier than she thought but nothing she couldn't handle. "You work out then don't you?"

"Every once in a while." said Taylor.

"Once in a while?" asked Shawn. "She trains so much I had to recode some of the simulations."

"Computer Synchronization complete." said a mechanical voice.

"What's that?" asked Honoka.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" asked a woman's voice.

"Rider?" asked Shawn.

"Shawn is that you?"

"Who else could it be?" replied Shawn coyly. "Sara can you set this into holocall?"

"On it." said Sara typing before hitting one last key. This caused strange blue holograms to appear around them. The Cures turned around and saw a woman who had long hair and was wearing pants, a turtleneck, glasses, and a ribbon at the end of her hair.

"Shawn I've been so worried." said the woman identified as Rider.

"Yeah I gathered. Sorry we couldn't contact you guys but we've been kinda busy." said Shawn.

"Rider did you find them?" asked another woman who entered. This one looked more around their age but had her hair tied in a bun with a ribbon and with her bangs at the sides of her face and wore what looked like hiking shoes, long socks, a long skirt, a long sleeve shirt with a ribbon at the collar.

"Yes we are Saber." said Shawn. Shortly after a man with long hair that was tied behind him and wore a pants, a t-shirt, and a wristband stepped in followed by a young woman who had her hair tied in two pigtails who wore a skirt, a short sleeve shirt and had fox ears and a fox tail. Then two more guys entered. One dressed like a cowboy and one who was wearing pants with a sort of half skirt and a shirt with a jacket.

"So you're all okay." said the man in the jacket.

"Is that anyway to talk Archer?" asked Rin (T).

"Alright sorry and I'm glad you safe." said the man identified as Archer in a semisarcastic tone.

"So what took y'all so long?" asked the cowboy.

"These kinds of things take time Avenger." said Kimiko.

"In any case is there a way for you to return?" asked the man who had his hair tied back.

"For the time being we're staying here since we aren't the only ones who came to this world. Hope you don't miss us too much Assassin." said Justin.

"Yeah. Sure." said Assassin.

"But I miss you master." said the fox girl.

"I miss you too." said Lance. "And don't worry Caster. Besides we're always careful."

"You better be." said Caster.

"Okay stop it before I blow my brains out again." said Shawn.

"Party pooper." said Caster.

"So who are they?" asked Archer looking towards the Pretty Cure.

"They're this realities heroes. Or heroines if you wanna go that route." said Shawn. "Did Jules go back?"

"Yeah I'm here." said Julie appearing.

"Alright Rider and Saber I need you to do two things. First tell Jason we're gonna need him here to train the rookies."

"Excuse me? Rookies? Who do you think you're talking to?" asked Nagisa angrily.

"Someone I could kill in a matter of seconds if I wanted because she's to slow to do anything." said Shawn causing Nagisa to take a step back out of fear. "We're gonna train you to handle things that you're can't handle."

"Like what?" inquired Yuri.

"Humans." replied Shawn. "I know these guys and they'll get humans to help them whether it's by paying them, supplying them with something, or by threat. Which means you won't be able to go all out unless you're willing to rip a person apart."

"You can't be serious." said Miki.

"Think about it." said Justin. "You've all only ever fought monsters and you rarely held back. What better weakness for you than to have to fight humans?"

"So they're willing to put humans in danger?" asked Itsuki.

"It's never bothered them before so why would it now?" asked Rider.

"Hey I'd like you to analyze some data from earlier and send copies of it to both Tony and Peter." said Shawn.

"What kind of data?" asked Saber.

"Battle data." replied Shawn.

"Alright." said Saber before the holograms vanished.

"So what should we do?" asked Lance.

"Train the rookies to limit themselves for one." said Shawn.

"Limit? Aren't we gonna fight monsters and stuff?" asked Nagisa.

"More than that. If they're gonna operate they'll be finding ways to get other people to join them. And they might experment with people on the street." said Shawn. "So for part of the time we're gonna be out in the streets."

"We should go as well." said Itsuki.

"Not yet." said Shawn.

"I thought part of our agreement was to not be treated as children." said Itsuki.

"We're not." said Shawn. "We're treating you as rookies." he said looking around. "Alright how about this? Any of you take me on in a fight. You win and you'll go into the advanced training and we'll let you patrol the mean streets with us. Otherwise you will remain under orders."

"Alright then." said Itsuki. "Except I need Potpourri."

"Here I am." a small white and yellow fairy who came out of a small white light. Then several other fairies appeared before them.

"What are they all doing here?" asked Setsuna.

"The fairies of this universe are similar to the animals so they sensed us." said Justin.

"That's right-nyah." said Hummy.

"So then shall we begin?" said Shawn transforming.

"Pretty Cure! Open My Heart!" called out Itsuki. With a flash of light stood Cure Sunshine. "So how are we gonna do this? We can't fight here."

"Sara. Let's go with Extern-25885, Extension-17, battle zone-855059." said Inferno.

"Nice choice." said Sara as she typed quickly. A few seconds after strange lights formed a grid on the two.

"What's going on?" asked Sunshine. She was answered by their surroundings suddenly changing to a large city. Sunshine looked around in shock and saw they were on top of a building.

"It's a something of a simulation chamber." said Inferno. "This base has a digital simulator. So shall we start?"

"Alright." said Sunshine as she charged at Inferno. Then she began trying to strike him but he simply dodged.

"My oh my. So a fighter and beautiful. Not a bad combination." said Inferno as he dodged.

With the others

When they disappeared a few screens appeared around them.

"Where'd they go?" asked Tsubomi.

"Just watch." said Taylor with a smile. They watched as Inferno dodged hit after hit.

Back with the two fighters.

"Come on now. Is that the best you've got?" asked Inferno as he kept dodging.

"I thought you were supposed to be some kind of big time fighter." said Sunshine.

"And I thought that since you're into martial arts you'd know better than to let an opponent let you waste your energy." countered Inferno before vanishing from Sunshine's eyesight.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Down here." said Inferno. Sunshine ran to the other side of the roof and saw Inferno seemingly standing on the side of the building with his arms crossed. Then Sunshine jumped and started trying to strike him again as the fell until he once again disappeared from her line of sight and she punched the ground. "You're gonna have to do better than that sweetheart."

With everyone else.

"What is he doing?" asked Nozomi confused.

"He's goating her." said Justin.

"Simple strategy. Talk a lot. Annoy the opponent and they start slipping up eventually." said Kara.

"Then there's the detail that he's always been the kind of guy that can get any girl angry at him with a few words." said Lance.

"How?" asked Urara.

"By hitting on her." said Lance. "When he faces a female opponent he starts hitting on her in order to get her to lose focus as the fight progresses. Usually he just get them angry and they make mistakes but not all opponents are the same."

Back in the fight

"Are you gonna fight back or what?" asked Sunshine.

"Not until you stop holding back." said Inferno. "Although I guess you might not stop holding back if I don't stop." he said to himself as he ducked from one of Sunshine's punches before he drop kicked her back causing her to slam into a wall. As Sunshine turned around she saw Inferno standing with his eyes closed and saw a red aura around him. Then when he opened his eyes the aura spread and vanished. At that the two charged at each other before they began punching. However as they fought they were matching each other punch to punch. Then the two punched hard enough to be pushed back by the force of the hits. "Not bad."

"I might be a girl but I'm nowhere near weak." said Sunshine.

"Only a dead man judges an adversary by anything other than skill." said Inferno. "You're not the first girl I've ever fought."

"I see." said Sunshine. "Then try this." she said making a circular motion with her hands. "Sunshine Flash!" she said firing several shots of golden energy. However when they were gonna hit him Inferno threw a small ball that caused a smoke screen surprising Sunshine. When she saw the attack go through the smoke she figured he had moved and began looking around. 'Where is he?'

"Super Scatter Shot!" she heard. Then she looked up and saw Inferno holding a strange red and gold bow with four arrows that had no arrow heads aimed at her. When he fired Sunshine started walking backwards until she saw the first arrow hit and explode. Then she jumped back to dodge the following arrows. Then she saw and arrow flying but that wasn't aim at her. She watched until it hit a car that was right behind her. Then she saw a light on the arrow that started blinking giving her an idea of what it was gonna do and attempted to jumped back far enough to still get hit with the explosion which threw her back.

With the others

"Hey that's not fair." said Erika.

"When you fight these enemies you can bet they'll have weapons so you'll have to learn to not only adapt but to use your surrounding but find a weapon in anything around you." said Taylor. "Sometimes that can make enough of a difference to change the entire course of a fight. So we'll find out if little Miss Sunshine can turn the tide of the fight."

"You've been hanging out with your brother way too much." said Rin (T).

In the fight

Sunshine had jumped into an alley trying to figure out how to counter Inferno's weapon when she noticed there were no more explosions.

"Big mistake trying to hide." said Inferno causing Sunshine to turn around in shock.

"How did you…?" began Sunshine.

"Elemental, remember?" said Inferno. "We're part of the planet and as such we can sense anything and anyone if we look for them. And since we're in a small space there's nothing to look for except you." he said with a smile before his look became serious. "Remember that the enemies you face won't care who you are or what's around so you have to think on your feet. Make sure to think fast but also take into account everything around you."

"Wait a minute." said Sunshine. "This is a lesson, isn't it?"

"Well we had to start somewhere." said Inferno with a smile. "Now come on cowgirl. Let's see what you've got." he said charging at her. Sunshine did the same but then took notice that his eyes had begun glowing. Then she saw several lines that formed throughout his body which looked similar to circuits. Then he jumped and started what looked to Sunshine like he was skating on fire. After he jumped and drop kicked her. Sunshine saw it coming and she blocked but was surprised when the impact caused an explosion that threw her back. "Don't forget that even though you've gotten attacks there's always room for growth. Just takes some focus."

"Focus huh." said Sunshine as she was about to hit. Then she began spinning and was able to stop on the nearest building and impulse herself. As she began picking up speed her she began glowing. Inferno noticed and began glowing as well. The two sped up until their impact caused a bright light.

Back with the other

There was a large flash of light from the screen which forced everyone to cover their eyes. After they looked and saw no one was there.

"Where are they?" asked Tsubomi. As if on cue a there was a bright flash and before them stood Inferno carrying an unconcious Cure Sunshine in his arms.

"Sara."

"Right." said Sara hitting a key. This caused a part of the ground to rise allowing Inferno to place Cure Sunshine on it.

"What did you do to her?" asked Yuri angrily.

"Nothing." said Inferno. "I told her to focus her energy and she ended up using too much. Her body couldn't handle it and she passed out." he explained. "She'll be asleep for a few minutes. After that she'll be fine."

"So anyone else up for a round?" asked Justin.

"We don't have time for that." said Inferno who returned to his civilian form. "First we need to discuss what we each saw. So far I think it's obvious that we've all run into Heralds so let's make a list of who was seen."

"Well we saw Ruby Heart with three weird mutated bug people things." said Justin.

"Those were Girinma, Arachnea, and Bunbee." said Nozomi. "They were part of Nightmare. An organization who wanted to get the Dream Collet."

"Alright so that's four. Who else?" asked Shawn.

"We saw Captain Commando." said Lance avoiding eyes contact. The Cures noticed and then saw Shawn's eyes widened.

"Who else." asked Shawn looking down.

"Well Jin Saotome." said Lance.

"We also saw Lasher and Phage." said Illya.

"So there were more." said Shawn.

"What do you mean?" asked Lance.

"We saw Scream." said Kara.

"So two dead heroes, three unknowns, a live hero, and three symbiote warriors." listed Shawn. "In that case we'll have to start training them as soon as we can but right now we need to figure out how many possible Heralds we could be facing." he said. "Including most of the versions of us."

"So they'll need to be prepared for a lot of possible scenarios." said Kara. "Anything from magic to technology. From killers to snipers."

"From Gods to demons." said Shawn.

"Wait are you serious?!" yelled out Rin (R).

"Dead serious." said Shawn. "Now then for a little history."

"Shouldn't we be training?" asked Sunshine who got up and returned to normal.

"A basic rule of war is know thy enemy before you take them on. Otherwise you'll be walking into your own grave." said Shawn.

"But then..." began Rin (R).

"He's right." interupted Yuri. "Each enemy we faced we went in fighting blind and only came out on top because we were able to gather the power of those who believe in us. This time it might not be enough so we need to be as prepared as possible if the enemies we face are as diverse as he says."

"So then this time around we won't just be fighting to save one thing or one person at a time. We might end up fighting more than one creature or enemy at a time." said Honoka.

"It gets better than that." said Shawn. "I've had a sneaking suspicion of who we might be dealing with and if I'm right you might be meeting old friends and foes. Especially those who once were enemies that became friends and then were lost. I know because they did it to me before."

"What?! When?" asked Kara.

"When we were making our way to the crystal. Remember the guy in red who stopped us?"

"Yeah. The guy you beat before we met up at the crystal chamber." said Kara before her eyes widened.

"He took off his mask when I burned part of it and there he was. My dead brother." said Shawn. At that many of the Cures looked at him sympathetically. "I fought him to the death and I did it without remorse. You'll have to learn that while some of the people you've met who will be back can be saved but others can't. Until this is over we won't expect you to kill or anything like that. If you are in a situation in which have to take a life then leave. The only time you'll be expected to do so is if you're the only one there and there's other lives at stake. Any other time leave it to any one of us. Except Shiro. In that kind of situation he's undependable and has almost gotten himself killed like nine times."

"Hey that's not true." said Shiro.

"Actually it is. We've been keeping count." said Kimiko.

"In any case the important thing now is that there's gonna be a lot of possible foes. Too many to go over right now." said Shawn as a blue sphere formed in the middle of the room. When it vanished there were twenty eight devices just like the ones the Elemental had used to communicate with Sara during class. "These will allow for you're study. Rider has put in the information of just about every friend ally, and enemy who they might make a Herald of."

"So anyone in particular who might be really dangerous?" asked Erika.

"That's all on perspective." said Shawn. "We're not gonna test in case you were wondering. This is a know you're possible enemy kind of thing. The only real plus side to this is that there's no Hulk to deal with. Hopefully they don't make another Herald of him."

"Speaking of which how did you beat him?" asked Taylor. "Last we saw the five of you flew off planet."

"You what?!" yelled out Akane and Rin (R).

"Well that's part of what I've been thinking about." said Shawn. "Out of all nine of us I'm the only one with active use of Cosmic Energy. I think the whole thing that happened earlier was similar to how we use our symbiotes."

"Wait. Your symbiotes?" asked Karen.

"Yeah." said Shawn. "Come on out guys." The Cures looked around until they saw what looked like a small yellow and black slime thing with white eyes sliding towards them. It was followed by a one with blue, one with green, and one with purple. The yellow one then jumped onto Shawn's shoulder white the blue one jumped onto Justin's, the purple one onto Kimiko's, and the green one onto Lance's.

"What are those things?" asked Tsubomi.

"They're Symbiotes." said Shawn. "We found them about a year ago when the four of us we're called in to search for some...well that part's classified. What we can say is we split up found them near death and let them bond with us."

"So what do they do?" asked Nozomi.

"Can someone define Symbiote or symbiosis for her?" asked Shawn.

"Symboisis is a relationship of mutual benifit." explained Yuri. "Simply put both them and the Symbiotes gain something from their partnership."

"Oh. I get it now." said Nozomi. "So who gains what?" she asked curiously.

"Well we let them feed off the excess energy we have." said Shawn. "And the exchange is they boost us whenever we need it. Of course at this point we have gotten pretty close, haven't we?" he asked looking at the symbiote who jumped onto his other shoulder. "Anyway it seems this is similar. I think when Illya and I transformed with them our Cosmic Energy flowed into them which is why Hibiki, Kanake, Ellen, and Ako were able to fly out off the planet and survive out there."

"I see." said Ako. "But then is it possible we may have gained more?"

"What do you mean?" asked Shiro.

"There was an exchange of energy from us to them which might mean they could begin to manifest some of our abilities which would be a problem."

"Why?" asked Hibiki.

"This is why." said Shawn as his body suddenly caught on fire surprising the Cures. "I'm more than used to walking like this but you wouldn't be able to control it." he said returning to normal.

"Wait but if it doesn't hurt you why would it hurt us?" asked Kanade.

"The point isn't would you get hurt. It's that you could scorch the city." said Shawn.

"So what about us?" asked Miyuki.

"Illya?" asked Shawn towards the youngest Elemental.

"You're gonna have to be careful because it could go one of two ways. You could either start feeling everything the people around you feel or you could influence how the people around you feel." said Illya. "But given how much time it's been since it happened is this really something that we should be concerned about?" she asked as each of the Cures took a device.

"So how do we put them on?" asked Nagisa.

"Just place them on your forearms and they'll close." said Shawn. Each did and became surprised when they closed.

"Just one thing though. They have a DNA lock so once they're on they don't come off." said Kara.

"What?! Why didn't you tell us that?!" yelled out Nagisa.

"Don't worry. While they don't come off they do kind mix in." said Shawn.

"What do you mean?" asked Miki.

"The DNA lock allows them to mix in with your DNA to stay hidden. Simply put they'll only appear if you want them to." replied Shawn.

"This is very advanced technology." said Honoka. "How did you get it?"

"Advanced?" asked Shawn. "These came out like five years ago. They're standard issue if you're train by one of the companies."

"Sounds fun." said Nozomi. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." replied Shawn.

"Well you had a look when they mention Captain Commando." asked Nozomi. "Were you two friends?"

"No. We were sent on missions together from time to time but in the last one he was brainwashed and tried to kill me. I was able to overload his armor enough to snap him out of it but not for long." explained Shawn.

"So what happened?" asked Nozomi. "He told me I had to kill him because he was compromised. I refused to and he told me to give him one of my guns and finish the mission. That was the last I saw of him."

"So he died?" asked Karen.

"I don't know." said Shawn. "I was able to complete the mission and destroy the core but on the way out the place came down."

"Must have been from the core." said Justin.

"Yeah. I'm not so sure about that." said Shawn.

"So what do you think it was?" asked Komachi.

"Well probably the twelve pounds of C4 I used to blow the core." said Shawn.

"You used twelve pounds of C4?!" yelled out Karen.

"What's C4?" asked Nozomi.

"It's an explosive material that's really light weight and easily moldable. It also won't go off unless it has a trigger of some kind." explained Shawn. "And for the record it wasn't my idea. The jackass who contacted thought it would be impossible to break through unless we use a lot of fire power. I tried suggesting using an EMP but he then he start rambling about something I didn't actually understand. I think he mentioned Funnel Cake though but I just went with what he wanted."

"So then he died on mission?" asked Taylor.

"Again I don't know." said Shawn.

"But you said the place exploded." said Urara.

"Yeah but he was never found." replied Shawn. "There is a chance that he's alive but give how long it's the odds are low."

"How long has it been?" asked Nozomi.

"Like three years." said Shawn. "And from that I still carry the scar he gave me." he said pulling up pulling up his right pant leg revealing a scar just below his knee. "In any case study a few of those a day since it's impossible to tell how many could be made. Their profiles are included but there's one additional thing that can't be factored in."

"What's that?" asked Karen.

"They're all probably gonna have cosmic energy which means that most of you're powers won't be enough to take them out. So until we find another way to take them on you'll have to rely on skills and smarts." said Shawn. "Alright for now everyone's dismissed. I'll catch up with you later and we'll test the communicator function tonight to link all of us up. Nozomi could you give us a hand?" Nozomi looked surprised but nodded as the other were teleported.

"Don't take too long." said Rin (R) before she also left leaving only Shawn, Nozomi, Sara, and Saphie.

"What did you need my help with?" asked Nozomi.

"I don't. I wanted to ask what it is you really wanted to ask me." said Shawn.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Nozomi.

"You can lie all you want." said Shawn. "I can read people and I know you wanted to ask something else."

"Well I wanted to ask if you could train me." said Nozomi. "You know, alone."

"Why?" asked Shawn curiously.

"Because out of everyone in my team I'm the one that tends to mess up the most. Sometimes even in battle and even if they say they rely more on me than I do on them I know I might be useless. That's why I wanted to ask."

"Alright. I get it." replied Shawn. "Sara, Saphi. Keep this between us."

"Understood." said Sara. "So how do you plan on it?"

"Nozomi I want you to take this like a pill tonight before you go to sleep." said Shawn handing her.

"What is it?" asked Nozomi.

"It doesn't have a name yet. But it will synchronize our minds and souls so that while we sleep we'll be in the same dream. That should help us with this." explained Shawn.

"So are you gonna take one too?" asked Nozomi.

"No. It's got a crystalized fragment of a phoenix soul and since I myself am a phoenix it'll synchronize us. At least in theory." replied Shawn.

"Ok." said Nozomi before leaving as well.

"Alright Sara if either of you need anything any of us are just a call away." said Shawn before leaving as well.

* * *

Anyone who has questions can just pm me. Also the world the Elementals are from a large crossover and part of that is part Yu-Gi-Oh! so that's why last chapter had a duel.


	5. A Past revealed: Fire

Dimensional Illusion

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the Pretty Cure, Yu-Gi-Oh! (GX/5Ds), Marvel, Capcom, or Fate/Stay Night characters or concepts. I only own a few OCs in this.

Since there's two Rin's here when they're together this Rin (R) will be for Rin/Rouge and Rin (T) this will be for Rin Tohsaka Fate/Stay Night Master of Archer.

_Dream sequence_

Chapter 5 A Past revealed: Fire

_Nozomi looked around unsure of where she was._

_"Hey there you are." said a voice. Nozomi turned to see Shawn._

_"What are you doing here and where are we?" asked Nozomi._

_"We're in your dream cake for brains." replied Shawn._

_"Wait so I'm sleeping?" asked Nozomi._

_"Little slow on the get go, aren't you?" asked Shawn. "Yeah you're asleep. We're here because you asked me to help you."_

_"Oh yeah. Sorry." said Nozomi sheepishly._

_"Now let's get started." said Shawn._

_"But how will this help if I'm asleep?" asked Nozomi._

_"Here physical traits are carried on so anything you gain here will carry onto your real body." explained Shawn. "Anyway let's begin."_

The next day

"Nozomi wake up! You'll be late for school." called out Nozomi's mom.

"Don't worry mom." said Nozomi as she came down the stairs fully dressed and completely ready causing her mom to look in shock. "What's wrong?"

"You're actually up. I'm just surprised." said her mom.

"Actually it feels a little weird." said Nozomi with a smile. "Anyway I should probably eat something quick before I'm late." she said sitting down to eat. Shortly after she headed to school. On the way she heard a beeping sound and pulled up her uniform sleeve causing her own device to appear but then turn pink. "Hello?"

"Hey Dreamer." said Shawn.

"Uh Shawn-san?" asked Nozomi.

"Nozomi just call me Shawn." he said. "Anyway how are you feeling?"

"Strange but in a good way." said Nozomi.

"That's because of the dream training. It won't really help with physical training but mental and spiritual training." explained Shawn. "Basically you'll be more focused."

"Is that why I woke up earlier than usual?" asked Nozomi.

"Uh no. That was because your subconscious shot me out and alerted you by forcing you awake." replied Shawn. "Anyway just try to test things out."

"Like what?" asked Nozomi.

"Well I guess have a conversation with someone and see if you recall what they said without actually listening to them." replied Shawn. "Anyway I've gotta go. Later." he said before her device disappeared. When she got to the bus stop Rin and Komachi were surprised to see her.

"Nozomi. You're actually early." said Rin in shock.

"I just woke up early." said Nozomi. "It's not that big a deal." she said pouting.

"It's just surprising." said Komachi.

"So did either of you check out the info we were given?" asked Rin.

"I checked a few of them." said Nozomi. "Did you see that one guy that looked like a statue?"

"Which one?" asked Rin.

"I think his name was Ogre or something like that." replied Nozomi.

"I saw that one." said Rin. "He seems to be one of the strongest enemies we'll face."

"The one that worries me the most is the one called Abomination." said Komachi.

"Abomination?" asked Rin.

"I saw that one too." said Nozomi. "It looks like a monster from a swamp or something." she said making a face. "But it's also supposed to be insanely strong."

"Just how strong could that be?" asked Rin.

"You know how a lot of times when we attack we at least keep an enemy from moving?" asked Nozomi. Rin nodded. "Well he can run straight though any attacks. At least that's what the thing says."

"Wait you actually read?!" asked Rin in overdramatic shock causing Nozomi to pout again.

"I actually only read like three of them." replied Nozomi. "Ogre, Abomination, and Ms Marvel. After I fell asleep." she added sheepishly.

'Nozomi.' a voice said within Nozomi's mind causing her to look around.

"What's wrong?" asked Rin.

"I could've sworn someone called my name just now." replied Nozomi.

"I didn't hear anything." said Rin turning to Komachi. "Did you?"

"I didn't hear anything either." replied Komachi.

"Must've been my imagination." said Nozomi tilting her head as the bus arrived.

Over in Kanon

"So did any of you check the info we were given?" asked Ako as she walked with Kanade, Hibiki, and Ellen.

"I checked a few before going to sleep." said Hibiki.

"Right. How many did you actually check?" asked Kanade.

"Four." replied Hibiki.

"The one that worries me the most though is Mephisto." said Ellen.

"Wait. There's a possibility of your dad being one?" asked Kanade.

"It's a different Mephisto. One who seems to specialize in making faustian deals." replied Ako.

"Faustian?" asked Hibiki confused.

"It means demonic or underhanded." replied Ako. "It seems his power alone exceeds most of the enemies we've ever faced. Possibly even Black Hole."

"Oh man. He was unbelievably strong." said Hibiki remembering the battle.

"Honestly I'm more worried about whether it is possible for their to be a Herald copy of Galactus." said Ellen.

"Who's that?" asked Hibiki.

"It seems in their universe Galactus was a being so large and powerful he had to survive by consuming whole planets."

"WHAT?!" yelled out both Hibiki and Kanade.

"How would we be able to face something that actually eats planets?!" asked Hibiki.

"He didn't quite eat planets." replied a voice. The four turned and saw Shawn walking behind them startling them.

"How long have you been following us?" asked Ellen.

"About two blocks I think. Except I stopped for a pretzel." replied Shawn simply.

"A pretzel?" asked Hibiki.

"Yeah. There's a guy who has a small stand. His pretzels kick ass though." replied Shawn.

"Must you speak so crudely?" asked Ako.

"Sorry but I have no inner sensor. Never learned one since I grew up with up without parents." said Shawn causing the four to stop.

"You don't have parents?" asked Hibiki.

"Well I do but they've been dead for a little over a decade now." said Shawn.

"I'm sorry." said Hibiki trying to imagine what it must be like. 'Even when my dad's busy and mom's traveling I can always talk to them.' she thought to herself sadly.

"Don't worry about it." replied Shawn. "Look if I dwelled on that constantly I'd be depressed all the time and that's N.G."

"N.G.?" asked Ellen.

"No good." replied Shawn. "From one reality to the next people overcome their problems with different things. Back when we were sent to the universe of the Super Sentai we learned a lot of things that give them power. Including that the greatest magic is courage and that one must be willing to fight for their dreams. In doing so they've overcome great enemies that caused a lot of destruction like when the Gokaigers took on the entire Zangyack great fleet on their own."

"How big was that fleet?" asked Kanade.

"Well their fleet was gathered from across the galaxy." replied Shawn pulling up his uniform sleeve causing his device to appear. "I have the numbers here but maybe it'll be better if I show everyone back at the base."

"If I may ask back when our powers first became one why did you say spoken like a true pirate?" asked Ako.

"Well pirates are somewhat misunderstood." replied Shawn. "In reality a lot of them wanted to grab ahold of that which they couldn't take normal. That which was stolen from them. A pirate does whatever he must to grab ahold of his dreams and in doing so battle with everything to do so. Understand?"

"I think so." said Hibiki.

"Who knows. Maybe someday you'll be worthy to ride on the Galleon." said Shawn with a smile.

"Galleon?" asked Kanade. Shawn pulled out a card which had the picture of a red pirate ship.

"In a similar way to how we bonded I bonded with the Gokaigers and gained a new battle mode back then. Now I'm able to call out a copy of the Galleon that's stationed in the Duel Monster spirit world."

"But it's also become something of a tourist spot." said another voice.

"Who's there?" asked Hummy who came out of Hibiki's bag. At that the spirit of a blond woman who was wearing a blue outfit that was lined with pink appeared behind Shawn.

"Oh hey Mana." said Shawn.

"Mana?" asked all four.

"She's my Duel Monster spirit partner." replied Shawn. "She's also acted like an older sister to me over these last few years."

"Well you needed to be guided." said Mana. "In any case I wanted to tell all of you that there's a lot more to the power you all gained than what you imagine."

"How much more?" asked Shawn.

"I don't know." replied Mana. "All we were told was to tell our partners to head to the Plain of Creation at noon."

"Plain of Creation?" asked Ellen.

"What's that?" asked Hibiki.

"It's the place where everything begins." replied Shawn. "Something like a heaven earth prime. "It's where all the versions of the Elementals originated from and where we gather in times of great trouble. We also use it as a meeting place with the Creator."

"Sugoi." said Hibiki. "So can we come too?"

"I'm afraid not. You're souls are far too weak to be able to withstand the place. Only souls who were originally forces can withstand that place's pressure. Otherwise your souls would be destroyed from just being there." explained Shawn. "In any case I better get going or I'll be late. Ja ne." he said taking flight.

"I wish we could just fly to school." said Hibiki.

"It would be great." said Ellen.

With the Smile Pretty Cure

"It seems there will be a great amount of enemies who we will need to face." said Aoki.

"Some seem a lot more dangerous than others." said Nao.

"Maybe but so long as we keep fighting for everyone's happiness I'm sure we'll be able to take anyone or anything head on." said Miyuki.

"That's a good spirit but thinking like that will only take you so far." said a voice. The five turned and saw Illya sitting on a tree branch above them before she jumped off and landed in front of them.

"Illya-san." said Aoki.

"You don't need to be so formal." said Illya.

"But we've always pulled through no matter how strong the enemy." said Miyuki.

"That's because up until now you've been light fighting darkness." replied Illya. "This time around you'll be light fighting light, darkness, fire, water, wind, earth, and a lot more." she explained. "One thing you need to understand is that light and darkness aren't actually good and evil. Back home there was one who saved our universe's twelve dimensions using the power of darkness against light."

"Light was evil in your world?" asked Yayoi.

"Kind of. It's a little hard to explain." said Illya. "The important thing is that you need a lot more than just light to face the coming enemies. But it never hurts to have friends to help you because even if you're fighting light or if you're fighting something within yourself they'll be there for you. Right?"

"That's right." said Miyuki with smile.

"Excuse me but there's something I've been wanting to ask you." said Aoki.

"Go ahead." said Illya.

"Yesterday when that creature made a copy of you how were you able to make it work with you?" asked Aoki.

"Because of my eyes." replied Illya. "I'm a magus of a top class family and I was born with special eyes which allow me to put anyone who looks into them to sleep. Well originally. Now I can hypnotize anyone or anything that looks into my eyes so long as I'm in this form. In my Elemental form I can't even while I can use my magic circuits."

"Magic circuits?" asked the five confused.

"They work like the circuits in a machine allowing a magus easy use of their magic. However there are some who are able to do extraordinary things with theirs." explained Illya.

"Like who?" asked Miyuki excited.

"I won't tell you what they can do other than make a reality marble but Shawn and Shiro are able to do something amazing." said Illya. "Anyway I better go or I'll be late. See ya." she said flying away.

Over with Kara and the others

"So where's Shawn?" asked Nagisa.

"He said something about needing to have a talk with the Suite and flew off." replied Taylor. "But he's on his way back."

"How can you tell?" asked Hikari.

"You don't smell that?" asked Kara.

"Smell?" asked Nagisa taking a wiff. "It smells like something burning." Then they turned and saw a fireball flying towards them which crashed in front of them.

"Well better than Illya's landings." said Shawn walking on fire.

"Yeah well you need to remember to stop igniting mid flight." said Kara. "Remember what happened back when we met the Titans?"

"You mean when I crashed onto Cinderblock?" asked Shawn as the fire vanished.

"Hey, since when are the uniforms fire proof?" asked Nagisa.

"They're not." replied Shawn. "But anything we wear becomes a part of us while we wear it so in my case it becomes fire proof." he explained. "So shall we?"

"Let's go." said Taylor taking her brother's hand.

With Illya

She flew heading to the school. Then she stopped a few yards above the school and dropped landing on her feet. Then went in heading down the stairs.

"Hey Illya. Where were you?" asked Monica.

"Had a little talk with the smile." replied Illya. "In any case you've heard about today at noon?"

"Yes." replied the other Elementals.

"What's gonna happen?" asked Urara going up to them.

"Nothing. We're just gonna have to meet up in the Plain of Creation." replied Justin.

"What's that?" asked Urara.

"We don't really have the time to explain right now." said Justin.

"How come?" asked Urara.

"Because we have to go into class for some other things." said Lance as they left.

"So why'd you lie?" whispered Illya.

"Does it really matter right now?" asked Lance.

At lunch each of the Elementals were on the roof of the schools they were attending and sat in lotus position and their hands together to form a circle. At first they had their eyes closed. When they opened them thier eyes were glowing and lights shot up into the sky leaving each Elemental with thier eyes glowing in their individual primary colors. Each Pretty Cure team who was attending with Elementals went to the roof of their schools and found them sitting on the roofs.

"Hey you ran off kinda fast." said Nagisa as she and Honoka approached Shawn and Kara but got curious when neither of them moved. "Hey are you okay?" she asked placing a hand on Shawn's shoulder for a second before she pulled it back.

"What's wrong?" asked Honoka.

"His body's like on fire." said Nagisa blowing on her hand. Honoka got curious and placed a hand on Kara's shoulder before pulling it back. To her shock her hand had gone numb. After a few seconds her hand felt normal again. Then the two went in front of them and saw that their eyes were glowing.

With Saki, Mai, Kaoru, and Michiru

"Hey are you up here?" asked Saki as they got to the roof. "You see? I knew they'd be here."

"But something's wrong." said Saki.

"Indeed." said Michiru approaching Lance, Rin, and Illya. Then she went in front of them and saw their eyes were glowing. "Is this normal? I mean for them?" she asked. The other three went in front of them too and saw their eyes were glowing.

"Not quite normal but not all that strange." said Leon as he walked towards them. "They're souls are currently away and because of this their bodies are pure element so I wouldn't get to close."

Over with the remaining Elementals

"Hey are you up here?" asked Nozomi as the six got to the roof of the building. When they got there Nozomi found it weird they didn't answer and got closer. Then she placed her hand on Kimiko's shoulder but pulled it back quickly after feeling a jolt of electricity.

"Are you okay?" asked Rin.

"Yeah I just felt a jolt in my hand." replied Nozomi.

"What's your problem?" asked Rin walking in front of them followed by Komachi.

"I don't think they can hear you." said Komachi noticing how their eyes were glowing. The other four went in front of them and noticed as well.

"It looks like they're entranced." said Karen. "Perhaps we should just eat."

"Alright." said Nozomi.

In the Plain of Creation

Angel was walking with Cylone and Teki throught was place with a shining sky and many flowers everywhere. The three walked until they saw what looks like a large gate which opened when they arrived at it. Once they entered they saw the other six Elementals.

"Took you long enough." said Inferno.

"Well it's not like we can go straight here." complained Angel.

"In any case why were we called?" asked Cyclone.

"Good question." said Shadow.

"You are here because I have called you here." said a voice. At that all nine of them knelt down. "Please rise." The nine did and then looked up. "I have called you here because there is something you must know."

"What is it?" asked Inferno.

"As you have already seen the Fire and Love have gained strength with those two groups of Pretty Cure." said the voice.

"Yes we have been trying to find out about that." said Aquatica.

"It was because in a moment of clarity their souls became united. In doing so they granted you something and you granted them something." explained the voice. "With time they won't be limited to how they can transform."

"I see." said Inferno.

"But then does this mean that we'll all be able to bond with them?" asked Terra.

"Indeed but it will be one of you bonding with one group of Pretty Cure." replied the voice.

"Except that there's only seven groups of Pretty Cure." said Electrix.

"There is one more group whom you have not met. They were created artificially but one gained enough strength to earn her own heart and soul. In doing so the full group has a new prospect." explained the voice.

"So who are they?" asked Teki.

"That you will find out in time. All I can say is that when you do meet them you will have to save them." said the voice.

"That might get complicated then." frowned Cyclone.

"There is one more thing." said the voice. "I believe you all have noticed that some even though all of the Pretty Cure draw power from light some of them use Elemental powers."

"Indeed we have." said Titan.

"I must advise you to train those who's Elemental powers are drawn from your element. They still have a great potential which they have never explored because they did not have the guidance. I'm certain if you help them they will be able to not only get stronger but they will also be able to created their own attacks and find other ways to use their powers." explained the voice.

"Very well. We shall." said Inferno.

"Should we start after school?" asked Electrix.

"No." said Inferno. "While we don't know any of their history we should tell them about ours. At least from this life time."

"Won't that take too long?" asked Teki.

"For today it'll just be El and I." said Shawn. "Everyone else stay out in case there's an attack."

"Understood." said Shadow.

"So what? He's in charge?" asked Angel.

"In the meantime yes. Shadow's Warchief." replied Inferno.

"You watched that movie again, didn't you?" asked Aquatica.

"I don't think it matters. They're Warriors and so are we. Even if we're not trying to fight our way home but it's not too far off." replied Inferno. "In any case we will go now if that is all."

"It is." said the voice. "Go and protect." The nine nodded and knelt down once more before they began glowing and vanished.

Back on earth

Nine lights fell hitting each Elemental which caused their eyes to stop glowing.

"So what happened?" asked Nagisa.

"Our next course of action has been decided." said Shawn pulling up his sleeve. "All PCs come in. After school head to base."

"Very subtle." said Kara.

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Nagisa.

"A history lesson." replied Shawn.

With the Heartcatch

"I wonder what we'll be doing." said Erika.

"In the meantime I would be better to focus on what we're doing." said Itsuki.

Over with the Fresh

"I wonder why." said Love.

"It doesn't really matter." said Setsuna. "If we have to go then we have to go."

"That's right. Otherwise we might miss something important." said Miki. At that Inori nodded.

"We'll have to do our best."

After school at the base (*AN: I've been wanting to name the base but haven't been able to come up with a good name yet)

Shawn and Kimiko arrived first and went towards Sara and Saphi.

"So what's it going to be today?" asked Sara.

"Nothing. Take the day off and hang out with the others. We're just gonna be telling them some things." replied Shawn.

"Understood." said Sara before she and Saphi left. It was then Taylor appeared.

"You two gonna be ready?" asked Shawn.

"Those aren't happy memories but yeah. It might become important for them to know about us." said Kimiko. Taylor just nodded with Amy on her shoulder. Within a few minutes all the Pretty Cure showed up in civilian form.

"Alright before we start I wanna make one thing completely clear." said Shawn. "No talking until it's over and even then I don't wanna hear anyone say things like I'm so sorry or anything like that. Understood?" All the Cures nodded.

"So why did you call us here?" asked Yuri.

"A history lesson." replied Shawn. "We're gonna tell you about our past so you can get a clear understanding of us and what we are."

"I see." said Yuri.

"Alright well it would all start around sixteen or so years ago." began Shawn. "We were born into our own world as most but there was a little issue after. Several new borns most of whom were a week old were kidnapped. Kim and I included."

"We were taken by demons who were working for a demon who was working for the source." continued Kimiko.

"The Source?" asked Nozomi.

"Demons can be good or bad and some were under the command of someone who was known as the source. As in the Source of all evil." replied Shawn. "Anyway this demon had several newborns kidnapped. The purpose was simple. To create the ultimate army. They experimented on us splitting us up into three projects. I was in Project AlterWar."

"I was in project BioWar." added Kimiko.

"Through that we were sent to different facilities." said Shawn. "Project AlterWar consisted of the demons created copies of Devil Arms which are weapons that come about as a result of a demon being defeated. To create these copies of Devil Arms they used the souls of several demons for each one. Then another to merge the weapon into each subject's soul making the weapons alive in a sense."

"Project BioWar consisted of subjects being infected with a number of different viruses that are meant to increase the test subjects natural abilities. Of the four possible viruses I was infected with Ouroboros."

"All the projects had one thing in common though. We were all equipped with a super computer in our Cerebral Cortex which would later on be meant to control us as well as allow us to scout and do thing like that without needing tools like nightvision goggles. That's the reason our eyes to two different colors." explained Shawn. "One eye is able to use most kind of scans known to humans and some known to demons. The other can scan things such as magic and things of that nature. A few of us were infected with a technorganic virus known as Daidalos. Of the five subject injected with it none displayed any changes so it was scrapped."

"Excuse me but what do you mean by Technorganic?" asked Tsubomi.

"It was a vius that was meant to convert our oganic bodies into metal. In other words they wanted to turn us into machines."explained Shawn. "But again at the time none of the test subjects displayed any changes so they didn't believe it worked."

"So any of them display any changes later on?" asked Inori.

"You tell me." said Shawn as his right arm suddenly became metallic. "Anyway we were in it for about ten months. It was then that a few task forces found out about the project and raided the labs. They rescued all the children. The one I was in was saved by a group of Mutants known as the X-Men. They began taking the children back to their parents finding them with DNA tests. I was the only one left because I was one of the only hybrids in the project."

"Hybrid?" asked Nagisa confused.

"I'm only half human because my mother was human but my father was a vampire of an evolved class known as Daywalkers." explained Shawn. "Anyway it took them another four months or so for them to be able to find my parents. During that time I became attached to them and thought of them as family."

"How could you have if you were only about a year old?" asked Miki.

"The computers in our Cerebral Cortex made us self aware. After they were installed we became completely aware of everything they did to us and the world around us." replied Shawn. "Anyway so a few more months later and they found my parents and Uncle Logan returned me to them."

"I was found by a group known as S.T.A.R.S. More specifically by a woman by the name of Jill Valentine. It didn't take as long with me but I was also returned to my parents." added Kimiko.

"For around the first four years after it was all peace and happiness until it happened." said Shawn.

*A Few Years Ago*

A woman with mid length black hair was driving a five year old along with her own son. As she drove she noticed many people gathered and got out of the car followed by both children. Getting closer she was stopped by a police officer.

"What happened?" asked the woman.

"A bomb was planted in the home. There were no survivors." said the police officer. At that one of the boys dropped the toy he was holding which the officer noticed.

"Sir!" called out one of the officers who went up to the one who was near the woman.

"What is it?"

"It seems that of the family one was missing. It seems it was this boy." said the other officer noticing the boy's expression. When the officer got near him the boy took off running as tears began running down his face.

*Back with the others*

"I ran and ran for a long time just trying to dull the pain but I did realize what had happened." continued Shawn. "Some of the demons who had been watching over us were searching for me and when they didn't they killed my parents and my brother. From that point on I ran and became a stray. Even going as far as stealing to survive. I would try to think back to what it was they had taught me but everytime I thought about them the same thoughts played out in my mind. 'They were searching for you. It's your fault they're dead. If you had been smart enough to learn how to use your powers earlier you could've saved them.' For about a few days I just ran until my wings sprouted and I ended up flying. I felt so bad I just flew none stop until I wound up in Winchester, New York. But I went for so long I ended up losing conciousness and fell from the sky. After that I remember waking up in the X Mansion. I was looked around but couldn't tell at first."

*Flashback*

"Where am I?" asked a young Shawn.

"You're in the X Mansion." said a male's voice. Shawn turned and saw a man with wild looking hair who was wearing jeans, a brown buttoned shirt that was open enough to see he wore an undershirt, and was smoking a cigar.

"Uncle Logan." said Shawn.

"Care to tell me how exactly you ended up crashing here from the sky?" asked Logan. Shawn looked down with his fist balled before he ended up breaking down and hugged Logan while crying. "What happened?"

"My...parents...My brother. They were killed." said Shawn.

"It's alright kid. You're okay." said Logan trying to comfort him.

"No it's not!" yelled Shawn. "They died because of me. I know they were looking for me! And I was too weak to save them!" he said as fire formed in his hands. Logan noticed and decided something.

"Come on. Let's go see Professor Xavier." Shawn nodded and the two walked. When they got to a set of large doors Logan opened the doors they saw several people sitting at a large dinner table. One was a guy with short brown hair who was wearing a pair of red sunglasses. Another was a woman who had long red hair. There was also a bald man in a wheel chair. Next to him stood a woman who had dark skin and long white hair. Next to her a larger man. Next to him was a woman who brown hair that was white in the front. Next to her was a woman who had long turquoise hair.

"So you're awake." said the bald man. "How do you feel?"

"Professor there's a problem." said Logan. Shawn was had been walking behind him looking at the ground up until now. Then when the two took a few more steps Shawn collapsed. At that all of the people went towards him to check if he was okay. Logan turned him around and saw Shawn was still crying even while unconcious. Then he checked his pulse and noticed Shawn's pulse was weak. The red headed woman placed a hand on his head and closed her eyes.

"I sense nothing but sorrow in his mind." said the woman.

"Can you find why Jean?" asked the guy with sunglasses.

"I'll tell ya Scott." said Logan. "His family was killed."

"What?" asked the others in shock.

"But why did he collapse?" asked the woman with part white hair.

"He collapsed because he hasn't eaten in days." said Jean as she opened her eyes. "He ran away when he found out and has been surviving by stealing small bits of trash restaurants Rogue."

"But then how did he end up crashing here?" asked man who had a russian accent.

"He flew." said Jean in surprise. "He flew in sorrow and so he went none stop. That's why he lose conciousness. He hasn't eaten anything."

"Then perhaps we should start at feeding him when he awakens." said the woman with all white hair.

"There's a problem with that Ouroro." said Jean. "The same thought is repeating in his mind. He blames himself for it and with that I doubt he'll eat."

"Poor kid." said Rogue placing a gloved hand on his cheek.

*End flashback*

"After that I lived with them for a few weeks." said Shawn. "For a short time they wondered if I was mutant to which I told them I wasn't. I told them some of me being the Elemental of fire but as it was I barely ate anything I would lose conciousness very easily." Shawn looked and noticed many of the Cures looking sad. A few had even started crying.

"A few weeks after a man went to the mansion and explained he had been a friend of my father's and that he wanted him to train me because they knew of what I was and that I'd need to be trained. So I went to live with him and I was trained and taught by him. For the first year we worked on my temper and personal issues. Mainly my anger issues. To deal with that he had me learn violin and I got very good at it. I also learned how to play the piano, the flute, and percussion. In doing so I gained a bit more control of myself and my powers. A few months during the second year took me to train in magic by our universe's Sorcerer Supreme. Dr Stephen Strange. He taught me sorcery and a number of other things including a lot about charms and curses as well as magical combat. I stayed with him for a few months before returning. Then I was taken to San Francisco where I was taken in by the Charmed Ones. The Halliwell sisters. From them I learned the more complex things about Sorcery and the basics of witchcraft. After a few months I returned with Master Aldian and things were about the same. However one day I was to go and get the groceries but when I returned that day there had been a break in. My Master was found dead. So I was eight going on nine and gonna be alone again. It was then a man contacted me and told me that there was something I was to recieve if anything happened to Master Aldian that was from my father. From when he married my mother my father had been sending money to have a home built in Fuyuki. I went there and saw the home. It was a large house with about three floors, an attic and basement, and five sub levels. I was also told that there had been an account set up from which all the bills would be automatically paid. Other than that I was gonna have to pay for anything additional myself."

"That must have been some trouble." said Yuri.

"A bit more than you'd think. Not even ten, living alone, and having to survive on my own. And let's face it. It's not like anyone would hire a kid for anything so I did the only thing I could think of."

"Which was?" asked Ako.

"I set up a website with several encryptions and firewalls and began doing the only job I could really do." explained Shawn.

"Again which was?" asked Ako.

"I became an assassin." replied Shawn.

"An assassin?" asked most of the Cures in shock. Shawn nodded.

"I also set a set a rules in the site. First off regardless of when they want a target dead I need a week to do recon. If the person does deserve it then I take the job. Otherwise I turn them down." explained Shawn. "So far I've only killed people who are considered bad guys. Anyway about a year later I was contacted by someone I never expected."

"Who?" asked Love.

"S.H.I.E.L.D." replied Shawn. "They'd been keeping tabs on me and had a job they wanted me to do. I accepted and was given a few tools. After that job S.H.I.E.L.D. offered me a position as a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent but I turned them down and told them I'd rather stay a free lancer. As such they offered me something else. So long as I took jobs from S.H.I.E.L.D. I'd have a full pardon for anyone I took out so long as it wasn't anyone important. In that time I had been trying to put a car back together. I finished a few months later. One night I was driving back to Fuyuki from Tokyo when I heard the sound of glass breaking." At that Shawn turned to Taylor who nodded.

"I guess that makes it my turn." said Taylor. "Well my life was pretty simple with one exception. When I was young I was sick a lot. The doctor's didn't give me past the age of four but I was still alive at eight. Anyway one day a man broke into our home wanting to take something from my dad. My dad wouldn't tell him and so he killed both my parents. He was about to kill me when..."

*Flashback*

An eight year old Taylor was on the floor looking at a man who had a gun aimed for her. She was terrified and began to feel a pain in her chest which caused her to start losing conciousness. All she heard was gunshots.

Two days later

She was opening her eyes and wondered where she was. She saw she was in a hospital bed and turned. A nurse was about to check on Taylor when she saw the girl was awake. Taylor looked and saw she was hooked up to a machine.

"Where am I?" asked Taylor.

"You're in Fuyuki General Hospital." said the Nurse. "You were brought in by that young man." she said looking at Shawn who was asleep on a chair.

*End flashback*

"I was still out of it but I realized that something was different about me." continued Taylor. "It wasn't until Nii-san took me home that began understanding so I asked."

*Flashback*

"I must thank you for saving me but what what did you do to me?" asked Taylor.

"What do you mean?" asked Shawn.

"I mean I was dying." said Taylor.

*quick interuption*

"What?" yelled out most of the Cures.

"I think you should elaborate." said Shawn.

"Right." said Taylor. "When I was born I was diagnosed with Leukemia and so I was only given to the age seven to live. After he saved me I no longer felt weak or anything."

*Back into the flashback*

"Really? Never would've guessed." said Shawn.

"You did something to me and I am grateful you cured me but I have a right to know." said Taylor.

"Look I don't wanna tell you because you might take it the wrong way." said Shawn.

"Try me." said Taylor.

"Alright go look at your neck in the bathroom mirror." said Shawn. "It's the door over there." he said pointing to a yellow door.

"Fine." said Taylor. She went in and turned her neck. There she saw two puncture wounds. "What is that?"

"Well I did notice you were sick on the way here and I did the only thing I could think of to save you." said Shawn.

"So what did you do?" asked Taylor.

"I bit you." replied Shawn as his K9s became sharp.

"You're a vampire?" asked Taylor in shock.

*Another interuption*

"You're a vampire?!" yelled out all the Cures.

"Please stop interupting." said Shawn causing all the Cures to calm down.

*Back in*

"No." replied Shawn. "I'm a Dhamphir. I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea but I couldn't just let you die."

"I guess I should be grateful but what do I do now? Just go out at night to drink blood?" asked Taylor.

"There's something you really need to know." said Shawn. "First of all yes Vampires are real but some of the myths about them. That and that a long time ago there was a kind of meeting among some of the highest vampire clans and there was an explosion or something. Anyway long story short those clans evolved into two new classes of vampires. The first was a kind that became much more dangerous. They became known as Night Stalkers. The second is what we are. Daywalkers. Simply put we're more human and don't really have the thirst. However in order to survive we have to eat more than humans do."

"So I'm like you now?" asked Taylor.

"Not quite. It still takes 72 hours for you to completely turn." replied Shawn.

*End flashback*

"So three days later I wound up turning completely and found it really fun." finished Taylor.

"So then what happened?" asked Tsubomi.

"Well he also explained to me what had happened and when they were gonna have the funeral for my parents he took me there. I made peace and resolved to become strong enough to be able to become protect other so they wouldn't have to feel the pain I felt." explained Taylor. "So I asked him to train me but he kept refusing. Eventually though he agreed."

"Yeah because she wouldn't even let me sleep." added Shawn. "Anyway she was already living with me so I asked Colonel Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., to help us out and he was able to push the papers.

"So what was your original surname?" asked Yuri.

"Powers." replied Taylor. "And I know you might be thinking I changed it to hide or ashamed but that's not it at all. I changed it to match Nii-san's because I felt as though the old me had died and was reborn. I try to honor my family by fighting those who would cause pain."

"Wow." said Itsuki. By now the Cures had finally noticed Kimiko had left.

"Hey weren't we gonna here about all of you?" asked Erika.

"Kinda." replied Shawn. "But later on. You see she only came to help explain about the project we were a part of. In any case that's the main part of who and what we are as well as why we are the way we are."

"So if I may ask why did you want to tell us about yourselves first?" asked Yuri.

"Well out of all of us I'm the one who has the most issues so I thought it would help the team if you understood why." explained Shawn. "I was also hoping this could help us grow closer as a team."

"I see." said Yuri with a smile. "I believe it will and perhaps we should thank you."

"For what?" asked Shawn.

"It couldn't have been easy for to tell us about such a painful past. I know I would've had a much harder time." replied Yuri.

"Well that's why we're a team isn't it?" asked Shawn. "We back each other up and stand together. And if we're gonna fight this threat we'll need all the strength we can get."

"Agreed." said Honoka walking up to the two siblings before she hugged them. Then the other Cures joined.

"Alright you're starting make me regret tell you this." said Shawn.

"Just go with it." said Taylor with a smile causing Shawn to smile as well.

* * *

Author's Note

Sorry if this chapter was boring but I wanted to explain a few things about Shawn and Taylor. I'm also not gonna have them talk about the past of the others since that would make the story kinda boring. I'm gonna spend some time skipping stuff from them being in school since there won't be a lot of significant stuf happening there I know Pretty Cure isn't the most popular anime and as such doesn't have many readers here on fanfiction but if you took the time to read this thank you and if you have any questions you can PM me or just ask in a review.


End file.
